Crime Scene Investigation: Dragons in Sin City!
by lmq91le
Summary: The CSI is investigating the death of the boss of Jake's dad. But what happens if they find out about the hidden magical-world. Will Jake manipulate the investigation or will he help?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**This story takes place after Hong Kong Longs in ADJL and during Season 9 of CSI. I don't own anything.**

A long day was going to end when the sun began to sink. One of the hotest days of the year was ending in Las Vegas, Nevada. All across the suburbs the people arrived home during in the center the lights of the big hotel-casinos bright up the city. All over the people and tourists made thier typical things.

In a brand new suburb in the east of the city two children played with thier football in the garden. It start to become dark when the mother of the both boys steped out of the house.

"Boys come in... it's late!" she said.

In that moment one of the boys kicked the football above the hedge and land in the other garden.

"What did you did?" the other boy shouted angrilly.

"Hey, do you think that I..."

"Don't worry boys!" the mother said. "I get your ball back!"

She walked closer to the high hedge. She couldn't look over it.

"HELLO!" she shouted. "Hello, is there someone?"

She took one of the wooden chairs from the garden-table and steped on it too look over the hedge. But what she saw, she will never forget.

"Hello,... may we have our football... AHHHH..."

Just a half-hour later, the big grey SUV from the CSI arrived in the street and parked in front of the house. Catherine Willows steped out of the van followed by Nick Stokes. The both crime-scene-investigators looked around and where surprised. It was a brand new neigbourhood with expensive houses...

"The crime arrives, before the people can move here!" Catherine said and took her case with her stuff from the car-boot.

"Who found the dead-body? Look's like nobody is living here yet!" Nick asked and looked on several 'for-sale-sighns'.

"That I can tell you!" Jim Brass, who also arrived just a few minutes ago said. "The both boys from the house at the other side lost thier football in this garden. When the mother looked above the hedge she saw the victim..." he told during they walked into the garden.

The victim was a around 50-years-old man. A big blody wound was on his stomach. And he layed in a pool of blood. Yust a few inches away the football layed in the grass. The big wound looked like a bomb explode directly in front of the man.

"Did you ever seen something like that?" Nick asked Catherine.

"I have to say no. The wound of the victim is looking like... I can't explain it." Catherine said when she stood above the dead man and looked on the wound. "Does we know who he is?"

"Yes,... we found his wallet in a trash-bin in front of the house... Emm... Robert Lockjelly, 52, from New York City. No money, no credit cards... this is looking like a robbery." Bras said and presented the wallet with the drivers-licence in a plastic-bag.

"Any witnesses?" Catherine asked.

"No... all houses here are so new that nobody lives here yet." Brass explained. "And the family there didn't hear or saw anything although the children played directy at the other side of the hedge."

"Okay,..." Catherine said during she measured the liver temperature. "It was a very hot day, but he is definetely dead since maybe, 2pm today. So, since 6 or 7 hours."

"I ask the mother..." Nick said and stand up.

"Okay, I try to find here something!" Catherine said and searched with her flashlight on the ground. It was a big empty garden. And on the first look, there was nothing else instead of the football...

Meanwhile, Nick walked to the other garden where a woman sat covered in a blanked with white face and of course under shock. Nick walked closer to her. Her husband sat next to her and hold her hand but she didn't calmed down.

"Hello, Mrs... Johnson, Nick Stokes from the crime lab. May I ask you some questions?"

"My wife is in a very bad condition!" Mr. Johnson said.

"It's okay Bob,... I can talk with him. What do you want to know?" she asked but didn't looked on him.

"How did you found the victim?" Nick asked.

"I... I... wanted to call my both sons to come home. They... played in the garden the whole day... than my youngest kicked his football above the hedge. When I looked over it... there was that man laying..." she said and start to cry again. "...O my gosh, I will never forget that... his stomach was..."

"Shhh... Honey, calm down!" her husband said and calmed down. "I heared her screaming and also looked above the hedge. When I saw that man I called 911!"

"Mr. Johnson, Mrs. Johnson... did you hear or see something strange maybe around 2pm today?"

"2pm? I wasn't home at that time!" Mr. Johnson said.

His wife calmed down a little bit. "...at at 2pm? Why? Did the man died on that time?" she asked and Nick agreed. "I don't know but there... there was something."

"And what?"

"I heared, two men fighting! I stood in the kitchen and I heared two mens. I didn't listened what about they talked but one of them leaved really angry..."

At the same time, Catherine found a footprint in a little field of flowers near the victim. After she took a imprint of it, Nick arrived back.

"And what did the woman said?" she asked him.

"She is under shock! But she remembers that she heared a fight between two men, maybe between the victim and his murder." Nick told and looked on the wound again. "Which weapon makes this kind of wound?"

"Maybe, Al finds out during the examination!" Catherine said and also looked on the wound again. "But really, which kind of weapon, I mean even the children didn't heared anything although they where just a few steps away... this is so confusing."

"Hey Cath, I think I found something." Nick said and presented her a tape he found in the pocket of Lockjelly. "I bring this to Archie, he will find out what is on this tape."

"Yes, but who tells us who did that!" Catherine said during the coroner arrived to carry away the dead body.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

I hope you like the beginning. Jake and the others will appear in the next chapter. I don't want to tell everything, but I'm sure you will like the story.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Jake Long sat in his room near his window and looked into the dark sky. It was 3am now. He haven't slept the whole night. He had to think about Rose.

Just one month ago, they safed the dragon's of the world from the dark dragon in Hong Kong. Jake talked with her after it and asked her when she will return. But she have to stay in Hong Kong. She couldn't tell her parents that she wants to move back because she is loving a dragon-boy which she wanted to kill before.

They had to wait. To wait for the moment her family will move back. Until that day they had to be careful. If her parents would find out his secret they will never allow thier relationship. He looked on the running computer on the last E-Mail she send him. He smiled when he saw the photos she send with. On the first one she saw Rose with her parents, her twin-brother and a little second brother standing in front of a monument near the harbour.

In his imagination he was walking happily with Rose above a flower field hand in hand. But when his cell-phone rang he woke up from his dream. A little bit angrilly he took the mobile and was surprised to see that the call was from his father.

"Dad?" Jake said when he pick up the call. "Dad... do you know how late it is here?"

"J... Jake... yes, I know how late it is. Here in Vegas it's midnight but it's important! Something terrible happend." his father said with a worried voice.

Jonathan Long was standing in his little hotel room in a cheap hotel in a suburb of Las Vegas. He looked threw his window on the bright centre with it's big casinos maybe a mile away. Over him a plane was crusing on his way to the McCarran International Aiport. When the noise was over he talked further.

"Jake... It's my boss! Lockjelly. A few hours ago, we had a terrible fight and when I wanted to leave he said something about 'informations' above you and your sister and your mother." Jonathan explained and sweat.

"What?" Jake asked shocked. "What for informations and what happend?"

"Okay... I was really angrilly on Lockjelly, by the way he fired me but that not the problem now, and I asked Lockjelly why I have to work more and harder than the others. He didn't answered and said that I should shut up or your mother will pay for it."

"What has mom to do with it?"

"I don't know. It became a little bit... how can I explain it... violent!" Jonathan said and looked on some fresh little scratches he had on his arm.

"DAD? What did you did?" Jake asked worried.

"I... I hit with my fist into his face... and he scratched me... but that was everything, really everything. He fired me. I agreed, threw some documents into a swimming pool and gone back to the hotel to pack my stuff."

"Dad... you hit your boss?" Jake asked. "You tell me so often that violence is not the right way!"

"I know what I said, but he deserved it... and you with job..." Jonathan said but stopped talking. "No, not on the phone. I'm afraid Lockjelly meaned that thing!"

"You mean that thing!" Jake said. "The thing you know since Hong Kong?"

"Yes, the big thing! After I leaved Lockjelly, I took a cab and drove back to the hotel." Jonathan said and stopped talking because a further airplane flew above the building and made a loud noise. "He has the room directly next to me and he didn't came back. I'm afraid now that he is releasing that thing. Or worse?"

"Oh my gosh... please not the thing! Okay, dad calm down. That is not your fault."

"But it is my fault. I know the truth about the thing since one month, in that time your grandfather had to erase the memory of two of my colleaugues, I've been kidnapped three times, and I was prisoned one time in the magical-world because I was flying a carpet without licence!"

"DAD!" Jake shouted now. "Please... calm down! I call gramps and explain him what happened! If Lockjelly really found out something above the thing it was not your fault." Jake whispered. "It was mom's fault because she haven't tell you the thing earlier."

"Yes, I know above the letter in 1986, Mr. Beyonce Timberlake from Canada! And that she want's to explain me it since September, 1992! But I'm not mad. I'm just... afraid now."

"Okay, dad where are you now?"

"In my hotel room!"

"Okay dad, stay there! I call back, do you have the empty book mom given to you one day after the happening on the victoria peak?"

"Yes, in my suitcase. I didn't understood what it was but I go nowhere without it!"

"Did you read the manual?"

"What manual?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Oh... than read it as long as you wait for my back call. Bye. And calm down!" Jake said and hang off to call his grandfather.

At the same time in Las Vegas:

Dr. Raymond Langston and Greg Sanders arrived on another crime-scene. A little place, near the fence to the McCarran Aiport a empty little field with a big stain of blood in the middle. Some police officers secured the area around the blood and some footprints around it. But there was no dead body of something else.

"Who called?" Dr. Langston asked.

"They told me that a drunken young man walked across the fence and saw a fight. The drunken one, hide behind that bushes and called the police. When he lift his head the both who fighted disappeared. And there was just many many blood." Greg told during they stood above the blood field.

They took some photos and looked for anything what could explain what happend.

"No, splashes! Look's like whoever who lost the blood, fall down layed here for a long while, lost the blood and was carry away." Greg said and took some blood with a swab to test it.

When he took the blood on a tester he was confused above the result. "That's strange!"

"What is strange?" Langston asked and looked on the test. Now he was confused, too. "That is not human and not animal blood! But it looks and smells like blood."

"Yes, it's definately blood. But from who, or from what?" Greg said.

Just a few blooks away, Jonathan Long sat near his window. He had a good view on the crime scene and was afraid.

Meanwhile, Greg and Ray stood in front of the drunken man who called the police and hold a cup of coffee in his hands now. The man had terrible headache and almost fall asleep.

"Okay, Mr. ... Grey! Please tell us what you saw." Greg said and Ray took a pen to wrote down some.

"It... it... was strange!" the drunken Mr. Grey said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... that I never saw something... something like them...!"

"Could you explain it better?" Greg asked.

"It... was two... two gigantic man... 17 or 18 feet tall... with green skin... they talked... a language... Russian, or Polish... and they said a name..." Grey explained and almost fall asleep again.

"Hey, wake up... you say that two 17 feet tall green Russian or Polish mens fighted here. And what for a name they said?"

"A... a... strange one. " Grey said and stand up to whisper it into Gregs ear. "The name was Lock Longjelly..."

"Lock Longjelly? Okay... that's enough for the moment. Thank you Mr. Grey!" Greg said and the both investigators leaved him alone. "He is too drunken. Or do you belive that... Two hulks are fighting here?"

"No... but there is still one question: Which blood is that?"

In New York:

Jake walked up and down in his room and waited for the moment his grandfather or Fu will pick up the call. After a few minutes Lao Shi finally picked up the phone.

"Where... are closed!" the old man said tired.

"Gramps it's me!"

"Ehm... Jake? JAKE! Jake what happend it's night. Is your father in trouble again?" Lao Shi asked annoyed. "What is it this time?"

"Something, Dad has no fault!" Jake explained and told the old man very detailed that what happend and what his father told him just minutes ago. "...and now he is sitting totally afraid in his hotel room and is cursing himself!"

"Oh my gosh..." Lao Shi said and thinked a few minutes about it before he talked further. "... Jake, take your stuff. I have the feeling there is really something. And it's not your father's fault... it's mine. Take your stuff and your friends, we will travel to Las Vegas..."

In the CSI labs,

Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes arrived back and began to investigate what they found. It was not very much: the tape, a little bit blood, the clouthes of Lockjelly and a footprint.

Nick Stokes stood in front of the table where the clouthes of Lockjelly layed. The trousers was very expensive, but now dirty and full of blood. The shirt was almost totally destroyed and also full of blood. But with some little black leftovers near the holes. During he took some of it Catherine entered the room.

"Archie is working on the tape, and Al calls us when he found something. But I can tell you he was also totally confused when he saw the wound. Did you already found something?" she asked him.

"Some black leftovers on the clouthes, maybe from the gun, or whatever what killed him." Nick answered and give Catherine a swab with the black substance. "What did he did in this empty neigbourhood?"

"Who knows? Maybe he wanted to buy one of the houses? He was a wealthy man. He had a own company in New York." Catherine said.

A few moments later Brass knocked on the glass-door and entered the room.

"I found out where he lived here. He checked in in the Airfield Inn Hotel near the airport toghether with a... Jonathan Long, 39, also from New York. Maybe a employee or colleauge!"

"Jonathan Long? Why I have the feeling that I know that name?" Nick said.

"Who ever he is... he is maybe the last one who saw him alive!" Catherine said before her phone rang. "Yes... oh, Al... yes, yes where on the way! That was Al he is ready and he thinks that he found something!"

"Okay, I work here further!" Nick said and Catherine leaved the room to go to the morgue.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

I hope it's interresting for you. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Catherine entered the morgue where Dr. Al Robbins waited for her. She greeted him and looked now on the dead body of Lockjelly which layed on a table in the middle of the dark and cold room.

"Hi, Al!" she said. "You called!"

"Yes,... it was not very difficult, he difficultty died by this shot. But I can't say you which gun it was but how the gun worked!" the doctor said and pointed on some marks on the arms of the dead body and around the big wound.

"I know that... this kind of marks appeares when the person got shocked with big masses of electricity." Catherine realized.

"Yes, it looks like he was killed by a big electrical shock. It was big enough to blow up his stomach!"

"Yes... Okay, what is soundless, and strong enough to blow up a body?"

"That you have to find out, I just can tell you how he died! I also found out that he was not very healty! In his medical-reports is standing that he had a hearth-attack 5 years ago and a bypass a few days after. He was a very sick man... he had high blood-pressure, migraine and a not opperated hernia."

"Really? We found ciggaretes in his pocket. He knowed that he was heart-sick and he smoked! Did he had alcohol in his blood?" Catherine asked and looked on Lockjelly's face.

Lockjelly looked older. And his hairs where so grey that Catherine whold say that he is 70 or older. He had yellow teeths and nails and he was overweight.

"I've got the result a few minutes ago... he had a alcohol level of 0.2 and that was it. One or two beers... Oh and before I forget it, he was sexual active short time before his dead!"

"He had sex? Do you have dna for me?"

"Yes, here is the smear. Very fresh... maybe just one or two hours before he died." the doctor said.

"Okay, thank you!" Catherine said. "When you find out more you call me okay?"

"Okay!" Al said and Catherine leaved the morgue.

In New York:

Jake land behind his grandfathers shop, transformed back and ran to the door. Fu Dog opened the door and let him in. Jake had a little bag with him. But when he entered the shop he saw 4 big cases standing in the room.

"Gramps?" Jake called and his grandfather entered the room.

"Jake... good you arrived." the old man said and gived Jake three plane-tickets. "That is yours, and for Trixie and Spud. They are not very happy that I woke up them but it was necessary. Thier parents will don't find out that they are away... our plane will start in 2 hours in LaGuardia. Any questions?"

"Yes,... why do you need so much baggage?" Jake asked confused and pointed on the four big cases.

"That is one for each of us!... Yes, also for Trixie and Spud, a emergency-plan I made if we have to leave the city, or something else." the old man explained.

"Emergency-Plan?" Jake asked confused. "And what did you meaned with your fault?"

"Okay,... sit down!" the old man said and both sat down on the couch during FuDog put some bottles with potions into the baggage.

LaoShi was totally white in his face. He looked scared and sick. After a deep sigh he began to told: "Months ago, after the thing with the Strigoi, after the evening your father almost saw you as dragon, the concil said that I have to destroy every evidence in that office which could expose us. During I did that I found something... it was the invoice from a private-detective hired by the boss of your father."

"And what is the bad thing on it?"

"I read the other letters and I saw that Lockjelly spy out his employees. All office-workers, secretarys and even the janitor... Lockjelly knowed more above them as they do. I found the file of your father..." Lao Shi said and walked to the desk with the potions. He took a file from behind it and gived it Jake who start to read it. "If Lockjelly also spy out us we have a problem. But I made a terrible mistake... I took the file and didn't left a copy."

"Do you mean that...?"

"Yes! Lockjelly knows now that your father's file is lost. He will think that your father stole it. So I think he spy out your father more, and maybe he found out now that we are dragons. Your father knows it for just a few weeks and than... That is all my fault. In the last years I prohibited your mother to tell it Jonathan. And than this must happen."

"And why you didn't told me about the file?" Jake asked.

"You were so happy in the days after it. I didn't want to worry you! And after I few weeks... I forgot it. Jake, I have the terrible feeling that your father is in trouble... and Lockjelly, too."

Before Jake could answer, Trixie and Spud entered the shop threw the back door. Both where tired and angry.

"I really hope that it is important. I was in a dream-date with Kyle Wylkins." Trixie said and presented Jake's dream charm on her arm.

"Hey, I borrowed you that because you said you wanted to visit your father..." Jake said but Lao Shi interrupted him.

"Jake, that is not important now! Our plane, doesn't wait!" the old man said when he looked on the clock.

It was 4am here in New York. One hour passed since Jonathan's call. Everone grabled a case and start to leave the shop.

"You stay here!" Lao Shi said to Fu Dog who was shocked.

"What, but..."

"What? BUT? Do you remember what happend the last time when you visited Las Vegas?" Lao Shi said and closed the door. Leaving Fu alone in the shop.

Outside the shop Spud asked: "What did he do?"

"Aghh... He said he want to visit his 'sick-brother' in Nevada. But he visited the casinos in Magical-Las Vegas. After he was trew out from all casinos he sneaked into the show of that canadian woman who sang the Titanic-song. He walked high above the stage between the troopers, fall above a cable and fall on the stage, directly on one of the background singers, during the act. The audience thaught that it was a gag and laughed... and he stood up and shouted to the people 'What is so funny?'... You can imagine how that end."

Spud and Trixie laughed, Jake grinned.

"Don't laugh. I needed weeks before all memories where deleted." Lao Shi said and transformed.

Jake transformed too and together with Trixie and Spud they flew to the airport.

Meanwhile, in Las Vegas in the crime lab:

Nick Stokes stood behind Archie Johnson who was working on the tape. They looked on a dark-screen which showed nothing.

"Is that everything? You said you found something." Nick asked.

"For that what is on the tape, I need a little bit longer. But this tape is from a very professional camera. Used for TV or movies. Very little but very good... twenty years ago." Archie said. "I've watched the tape not completely, but the most is deleted."

When Archie finished his sentence, for a short moment something was viewable.

"Archie stop! Back, a little bit to that what we could see." Nick said and Archie switched back.

The're was a picture on the tape. It showed a woman, Nick couldn't see her face, standing in a kitchen and cooking. The picture was really unclear and dirty.

"The data on the tape is too damaged. But maybe there is more..." Archie start the tape again and really, maybe 30 seconds later, a second picture appeared also very unclear. "Oh, my gosh..."

"What is that?" Nick asked confused.

On the picture was a big red dragon (Jake) flying very deep above Manhattan. The picture (or the movie what ever it was) was taken from a roof in Midtown Manhattan.

"What is that?" Nick asked again. "Is that from a movie?"

"The tape is from a old movie-camera... maybe that is a special-effect." Archie said. "That is looking like a... a dragon!"

"A dragon? Really? How old is that picture?"

"At the moment I can't say you that. Maybe from the 80s, maybe from today... I can't say it now. But that is a really good special-affect."

"Yes, but what is that for a movie? And why did the victim had it in his pocket?" Nick asked before his mobile rang. "Stokes!"

"Nick it's me! Al found out that the victim had sex before his death. And that he was sick. Whoever slept with him, was maybe the lastone who saw him... but that's not the reason for my call." Catherine said. "The colleauge of our victim, Jonathan Long... we found him, he is in his room in his hotel, AirfieldInn near the McCarran."

"Okay, we will meet there!" Nick said and leaved the lab.

At the same time:

Ray and Greg still stand on thier own crime-scene and investigated the big blood pool.

"What do you think how much that is? 5 or 6 litres?" Greg asked.

"Maybe more! If the blood is from a human, he definetely died, if this is just from one person... but the blood test can't say us it this from a human or an animal." Ray said. "But I try something!"

Ray took the luminol from his case and took a little bit from the blood with a swab. He walked away two steps and sprayed. But what he saw confused him much more.

"Mr. Sanders,... blood is shining blue or violet with luminol."

"Yes, why?" Greg asked during he photographed a footprint which was so big that it must really be from a 18 feet tall person.

"This blood shines yellow!"

"What?" Greg asked and stood up to see the yellow shining blood on the swab.

"What is shining yellow with luminol?"

"Nothing!"

Greg and Ray looked on the drunken eye-witness who told them the story above the two east-european giants and walked to him again.

"Mr. Grey, excuse us but is that what you told us really the truth?" Ray asked.

"I told you what I saw!" the drunken man said before he was took by a police-officer and sat into a taxi.

"This case start to become really strange!" Greg said.

Just a few blocks away, Jonathan Long walked up and down in his room. With a pen he wrote some notes into the empty book. All words disappeared short time after he wrote them. They disappeared to appear in the empty book of his wife, so that she could talk with him. A gift from his wife after he found out the truth.

He wrote that he miss her. And that he feels guilty if her world is really exposed. During he sat there and drunk cheap strong wodka from the minibar it knocked on the door.

"Who is there?"

_**End of Chapter 3**_

**Please review.**

**I hope the story is interresting for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Jonathan Long stand up and walked slowly closer to the door. He was frighted.

"Who is there?" he asked again before the next aiplane flew above the building.

"Las Vegas Police! Mr. Long...?" a voice said.

Jonathan was scared. The police... in that moment he feel cold. In the next moment he had the feeling that the time stopped during his tremulous hand get the doorknob. Slowly he opened the door to see a man in a suit with two police officers behind him.

James Brass stood now in front of Jonathan Long and presented him his police badge.

"Jonathan Long?"

"Yes!" he answered quiet.

"Please, excuse that we disturb you so late, but it is very important. It is about your boss: Robert Lockjelly!" Brass said.

When Jonathan heared the name he could feel how his rage increased. But he was still quiet in front of Brass.

"Yes, what happend?" Jonathan asked and opened the door completely to let Brass in during the both officers waited outside.

Brass entered the dark untidy room. It smelled like alcohol and ciggarette-smoke. Everywhere layed clouthes around a travel-bag. A empty suitcase layed open on the bed and the lights where weak. The atmosphere in the room was so bad that Brass had the feeling that he entered the lobby of the hell. Jonathan sat down on the bed and looked on the detective.

"Mr. Long... your boss Mr. Lockjelly has been found dead in a garden in South Las Vegas..." Brass start to tell and Jonathan was shocked and became white in the face. "He has been murdered."

"Was... it homicide?"

"Yes, Mr. Long you lived here in this hotel with him. When did you saw him for the last time?"

"I... don't... know it exactly... maybe one... or two pm." Jonathan stammered.

"Mr. Long... why your boss was in this neigbourhood?"

"He... he said that he wants, or wanted, to buy a house there. He said that I should meet him there!" Jonathan told.

"You where in this neigbourhood too?" Brass asked surprised.

"Yes,... to tell the truth... the situation between me and Lockjelly was very... it's hard to explain! We start a dispute and... the situation ended so that he fired me... in that moment I was happy but also angry. So I threw some... important documents into the pool to show him, that I don't respect him..."

Brass listened exactly what Jonathan told. "And what happend after your dispute?"

"I... I threw his documents into the pool..."

"That you already told." Brass said.

"...O really... I gone! I just leaved the garden. Took the car we came with... and raced away." Jonathan told.

He was still afraid and shocked. But what could he say. It was the truth. After he leaved the garden he 'stole' the car Lockjelly rent and left his former boss alone. Brass looked on Jonathan who sweated very hard. Lockjelly was sure that this man was a little bit drunken. Maybe to calm down.

"Okay, Mr. Long... you have to come with me to the police-station. We need your statement."

"You... you said it was homicide!" Jonathan said. "I'm an suspect, right?"

"Mr. Long... you are the last one who saw him alive, everyone who is in this situation is suspicious. But, if you told me the truth, you can go imediately!" Brass explained.

Jonathan stood up, saying nothing, and followed Brass.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away...

Dr. Ray Langston found something in the blood. Under a stone, which layed in the middle of the blood-pool. It was so thin that he almost miss it. For him it looked like skin. But he couldn't identify it exactly.

"What is that?" Greg asked when he stood behind him.

"Look's like skin! Maybe from the victim... this stone is directly in this blood-field. Okay... when we look on the footprints and, for the moment don't regard that what our drunken witness said above two green giants..."

_Two man walking here near the fence. One provoked the other one. They start a dispute, than a fight. Our 'victim' fall on the ground, hit with his head on this stone,... he is dead immediately, or maybe just unconcious, the other one gets panic._

_He comes back maybe one or two minutes later. Maybe with a friend or someone other, and they carry him away..._

"But this is just a theory!" Ray finished and looked on the blood again.

In that moment Greg could see for a short moment, the car of Brass. Brass drove, with Jonathan on the back-seat, to the police-station. Ray could also see the car, and than two of thier SUVs parking in front of the hotel just two blocks away.

"Wow, what happend there?"

"So, close to this 'crime-scene'... there have to be an connection!" Greg said and could see Cathrine and Nick leaving the cars.

On the parking lot of the hotel, Catherine and Nick also could see Ray and Greg and winked.

"Wow, maybe we are here on the right place!" Catherine said before they entered the hotel.

At the same time in New York...

Jake told his grandfather and his friends everything his father told him when he called. They where on the way to the airport, to take the next plane to Las Vegas. Spud read the file above Jonathan, Lao Shi found in Lockjelly's office.

"Dude,... that man knowed everything about your father, look even in which hotel he spend his honeymoon with your mother..." Spud told and read further.

"Why did Lockjelly this all?" Jake asked. "Why he spy out his employees?"

"There could be many reasons, young dragon!" Lao Shi said.

During they talked they arrived LaGuardia Airport. They needed not long time to arrive thier plane.

In the airplane, Jake looked outside and tried to think about that what his father said. What happend? What if Lockjelly is really going to expose them?

Meanwhile, Spud worked on a laptop and searched the Internet for Lockjelly. For connections to Las Vegas or to people who lived there. Trixie helped him and made some notes.

In the crime lab in Las Vegas:

Archie Johnson still worked on the tape. Finally he succeded to make one of the photos clearer... The woman in the kitchen. On the picture he could see now a woman (Susan) and a little girl (Haley) standing in a kitchen. Susan cooked and Haley sat on the table and made homework. The picture was taken from outside.

Archie grabed the phone and called Nick.

"Nick, I could restore one of the photos. Nothing important. A woman and a girl. I try to find out who they are... but now I can tell you that this photos are not from the 80s."

Nick stood in front of Jonathans room and listened: "Yes, thank you."

"Did he found something?" Catherine asked when they entered Jonathan's room.

"Nothing important, but he looks further... wow, what for a mess?" Nick said when he saw the mess.

Catherine found some empty, little wodka-bottles near the minibar. A empty book layed next to it. Nick opened the shelv, which was empty. All clouthes of Jonathan layed on the bed and around the bags.

"Looks like he wanted to go home." Catherine said before she found something in the trash-bin. "Nick..."

Nick looked on her to see what she found. A pants full with blood...

"If this blood is from our victim... we have a conection to the crime-scene." Catherine said and put the pants into a bag.

When they looked further, Nick found a wallet, Jonathan forgot, on the bed. When he opened it and saw the photo on the drivers-licence... he remembered.

"O my gosh... I know our suspect!"

In the crime-lab, Hodges sat in the lab and investigated the dna of the person who had sex with Lockjelly short time before his dead. When the result came he was not really surprised. The name of the woman was, Helen Lockjelly, arrested in 2001 after she drove drunken above a red traffic-light. His wife maybe, but she lived here in Las Vegas...

When Hodges, grabbed the phone, he looked threw the glass walls and saw the picture of Jake in dragon-form. Hodges remembered where he saw it earlier. Hodges leaved his room and walked to Archie.

"Hey, how old is that picture?" Hodges asked.

"I don't know! Why?"

"I know where this is from!" Hodges said. "A few months ago, a mythology professor published a photo of a dragon! He said, that the dragon was able to transform into a human. In a big press-conference he wanted to expose him."

"Hey, yes I remember. Prof. Sigmund Brock. He has been arrested because he locked up three students into a cage and attacked one of them. He is in the psychatry today." Archie said and remembered how he laughed when he saw it in the news.

"Yes!" Hodges said and looked on the picture of the dragon again. "But this dragon looks exactly like the photo, this Brock published."

"Hey, you're right!" Archie said and searched some old magazines which layed next to his desk. Finally he found the article...

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Archie presented Hodges the article. The photo of Jake in his dragon-form which was published by Brock. Hodges read the article above Brock who was arrested and later send to the psychatry. The names of the three students weren't published.

"This boy...!" Hodges said and pointed on a picture of Jake in Brock's cage. "I know him somewhere."

Hodges said and grabbeled a news-magazine from the desk. The magazine was four months old. And the main-article was about the attack of a terror-organisation on the Phanteon-building in New York City. One one of the pictures which where made short time after the explosions on the roof there was Jake standing. All over around him debris. Under the photo where the words: 'This boy survived the explosions. The terrorists disappeared.'

"Dragons... Terror-organisations... And I heared something above two green giants..." Archie said and looked on the article about Brock again. "But this remind me something..."

"And what?" Hodges asked interrested.

"When I was a little boy, my mom told me about some old legends. One legend was that a human who safed two magical-creatures, thousands of years ago, was invent by a powerful dragon and became one with him. Since them dragon's are able to transform into humans. But there was a organisation which hunted magical-creatures and fighted against dragons." Archie told, not knowing that this legend was true...

Outside the police-station...

Jonathan Long leaved Brass' car and followed him into the interrigation-room. He was still frighted when he sat alone with a cup of hot coffee in the dark cold room. Meanwhile, Brass talked with Nick outside.

"Let me first talk with him!" Nick said.

"And why?" Brass asked.

"I know him! He trust me! And I can't believe that he is our offender. He isn't able to do something like that!" Nick explained and Brass agreed.

"Okay, but I listen everything. And if something happens, I come in." Brass said.

Nick entered the investigation-room and smiled on Jonathan who was surprised.

"Nick? Nick Stokes?" Jonathan answered surprised.

"Yes, nice that you remember me John!" Nick said and sat down on the other side of the table. "How long is that away? 18... 19 years?"

"Yes, the last time we saw each other was on my wedding." Jonathan remembered.

"Yes, when your wife kicked you into the cake. But I don't belive that that was a old chinese tradition." Nick said and laughed.

"Yes... hehe... I'm also didn't belived it..." Jonathan said and remembered how his wife explained him it in Hong Kong. "And you... I see you arrived what you wanted."

"Yaeh... Las Vegas crime-lab! Good job, but very hard... John... you know why I am here?" Nick asked.

"Yes... My boss is dead and I had a motive. But you have to belive me he was alive when I leaved him alone!" Jonathan said and start to tell the whole story from the beginning.

_He and Lockjelly are in this garden. The two man start a dispute. Than Lockjelly start to threat him with 'the thing'. Jonathan became angry and hit with his fist into Lockjellys face. Lockjelly's nose starts to bleed. He fires Jonathan. Jonathan opens his briefcase and threw Lockjelly's very important documents into the pool. Lockjelly is shocked about the self-confidence of his employee who leaves him alone._

_Jonathan takes the car of Lockjelly and races away. He parked it near the Strip and walks across the streets to calm down._

"What is the thing he threatened you?" Nick asked after Jonathan finished.

"Ahm... What?"

"The thing? What is the thing?"

"I... I can't tell you that!" Jonathan answered short. "I really can't tell you that!"

"Listen... I'm here to help you. We are old friends. And I don't belive that you have something to do with the dead of your boss. But you have to talk because the evidence shows that you have really to do with it." Nick explained.

"What evidence?" Jonathan asked shocked.

Nick presented him a photo of the bloody throusers Cathrine found in the trash-bin of his hotel-room and explained Jonathan where they found it. The trousers had Jonathan's size.

"That... that is not mine! I swear." Jonathan said and slowly start to get panic. "You... have to belive me... I DIND'T KILLED MY BOSS!"

When Jonathan started to scream Brass entered the room with two officers who took Jonathan and carried him out of the room to lock him away. Nick was shocked.

Jonathan was his roommate in college times. He remembered the young, a little bit crazy boy from New York and his Chinese girlfriend who visited him very often. One time he surprised both under the shower. He and Jonathan helped each other threw difficult lessons. Without his help, Nick had failed in some lessons and Jonathan, too.

They became good friends. One day, Jonathan confessed that he was afraid from the father of his girlfriend. After college, Jonathan went back to New York and they wrote letters to each other for a couple of months. The last time Nick saw him was on his wedding with Susan. There he met her father, Lao Shi! He found Susans family a little bit strange and didn't belived that this marriage will hold long time. But on a photo, Jonathan lost from his pocket he could see, it hold.

When the police officers carried the shouting Jonathan out of the room, the photo of him and his family fall out of his pocket. On the photo Nick could see Jonathan and his wife Susan with thier two children, Jake and Haley. But when he saw the clouthes Susan weared he remembered the first photo Archie found on the tape.

Nick leaved the interrigation room and walked to Archie who still talked with Hodges about Brock.

"Archie, show me the first photo again, from the kitchen!" Nick said and Archie did what he said. Because Archie succeded to restore the photo Nick could see, althouth Susan was standing with the back to him, that it was Jonathan's wife. And the girl which sat on the table was definetely the girl on the picture in his hand.

"What, do you know where they are?" Archie and than Hodges asked.

"Yes... Unfortunately it is not looking good for him... And you...?" Nick said to Hodges. "Do you have no own work?"

"Yes... And I got a name for the person who had sex with your victim. Helen Lockjelly! 48, in 2001 arrested because drunken-driving. And she is living here in Las Vegas, since June 1999." Hodges said. "And the best thing is... she is the ex-wife of your victim."

"Oh... okay, thank you!" Nick said after he took the file with the adress and leaved the lab.

In the airplane to Las Vegas,

Jake and his grandfather still talked during Spud searched the web. He found out that Lockjelly's ex-wife is living in Las Vegas. And that Lockjelly's company lost a big deal with the Freehunt-Incoroperated...

"What was the name?" Lao Shi asked confused from the seat in front of him.

"Freehunt-Incoroperated!" Spud said.

"O my gosh... that was a dummy firm of the hunstclan!" Lao Shi said.

"WHAT!" Jake shouted and the other passengers looked on him. "Sorry!" he said and the passengers looked away again.

"The hunsclan needed money, so they found own companys in the humans-world. The most of them gone bankrupt after the magical-world found out it and manipulated them... but this company survived. After the end of the huntsclan this company was also destroyed and closed because the 'normal' employes lost thier income!"

"And Lockjelly lost a big contract." Trixie said. "If he knowed or found out what for a company that really was, he had one reason more to blame your father. And the fact that his file was lost..."

"...and the fact that his private-detective found out your secret..." Spud said further.

"Lockjelly will expose us!" Jake finished.

The plane start to sink: "Ladies and Gentleman,... in a few minutes we will land in Las Vegas, please fasten your seat-belts and..."

"Great, we will arrive soon. When we are in the city, we drive to your fathers hotel immediately and talk with him." Lao Shi said and looked outside.

The sun began to rise above the desert of Nevada. A new day began. And he hoped that it wasn't the last day, they have a secret...

Back in the Crime Lab,

...Greg and Ray immediately entered the analysis-lab to investigate the blood. It was not from a human and not from an animal. Now they wanted to know, what it was. After they made all tests themself the result came out of the printer.

"And our blood is from a..." Greg said and was shocked when he saw the result. "...from an... from an unknown species!"

"This becomes more and more strange!" Ray said and looked on his notes again. "Before we have something to compare we should try to found out who this Lock Longjelly is!"

"What did you said?" Catherine asked after she heared the words 'Lock Longjelly'.

"Lock Longjelly! Why? Do you know this name?" Dr. Langston asked during Catherine entered the room and start to tell her case.

"A man called 'Lockjelly' was murdered in a neigbourhood in South-Las Vegas. And a employee called 'Long' is for the moment our main-suspect." Catherine said. "And your crime-scene is very close to the hotel of Mr. 'Long' and Mr. 'Lockjelly'!"

"So we have a connection!" Greg said. "Maybe he can tell us something about the two man which we subscribed as green east-european giants."

"What?" Catherine asked confused and looked on the two man.

They told her 'exactly' what they saw, the man told them and the traces they found. Immediately after Greg finnished talking Catherine start to laugh.

"Hahaha... two Polish green giants... that sonds like from a fantasy-novel. But it is good that we found a connection so we can found out from who the blood really is." Catherine explained. "From now, we are working on the same case!"

Just minutes later Catherine, Nick, Greg, Ray, Archie, Hodges, Brass and Dr. Robbins stood on one table to take all thier evidence together. Catherine looked worried on Nick.

"Nick, I think is not a very good idea that you working on this case." Catherine said.

"I'm okay!"

"You know him, you are old friends..."

"I said it's okay!" Nick said.

"But it's also good that you know him... What can you tell about him?"

"I can tell you that he is not able to kill someone. He is not stupid. I know him since 1987..."

"Okay, Nick! What we have?" Catherine asked around.

"Okay,... Our victim was killed by a big energy-beam which was strong enough to blow up him. It was soundless and we know it is nothing normal." Dr. Robbins said. "If our suspect knowed that his boss had a hearth-disease... but I really can't explain how the stomach blowed up."

"The DNA..." Hodges began. "...Al found, is from the victims ex-wife. She is on the way. She sound very angry."

"The victim had a tape with him, with a photo, or a video of the suspects family." Archie told. "And the son of your suspect has also a very interresting history."

"And what?"

"That's a long story!"

"And we found bloody pants in the trash-bin. Is the blood from our victim?" Catherine asked.

"No... the blood is definetely not from our victim. But..." Greg said and put the pants on the table in front of them. "...but, we have to show you something."

Greg took a bottle of luminol and sprayed on a place near the big blood-stain. Everyone was shocked and also amazed when the blood start to shine yellow!

"O my gosh... how is that possible?" Hodges asked.

"We made some tests... the blood is not from our victim. It's not from a human and not from an animal... It's from an unknown species!" Ray said and everyone still looked on the yellow shining blood on the pants. "But the blood is the same... like from our crime-scene, just two blocks away..."

"It's not looking good for him..." Nick said and looked on a new photo of Jonathan, wearing a orange overrall and holding a number in front of him.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

It's not looking good for Jake's dad. Will Jake be too late or will they be able to help him. **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Jake, his grandfather and his friends leaved the airport as fast as possible. Jake and his friends were amazed when they saw the bright and colourful casinos near the airport. Just the old man was not looking at them and searched something in his baggage. When he found it they walked above the parking lots and looked for a quiet place.

"We have to be really careful now! Don't using your dragon-powers for the moment young dragon?" Lao Shi said and they walked further.

Trixie and Spud were annoyed to carry thier heavy baggage so long and so far. "Hey... why we have to walk? Can't we take a cab?" Trixie asked annoyed during Spud stopped and sit down on his own baggage.

"Calm down, we arrived!" the old man said. They stood on next to a big bush near the fence to the airport.

When Jake and his friends start to annoy again, the old man didn't note and just layed down a little toy-car behind the bushes. After he walked away a few steps the toy start to bright before it crown. Jake, Trixie and Spud where astonished when they saw the white van, they used in earlier missions, standing there.

"Here... is our cab!" the old man said and opened the door so that they all could enter the van. Lao Shi sat down on the drivers seat and fastened his seat-belt. "The most important thing is now that we don't attract attention now." the old man said before he start to racing to and above the highway, making Jake and his friends afraid...

Just several minutes later they arrived Jonathans hotel. All where shocked when they saw police-cars standing in front of the hotel. All over the hotel where cops and also two blocks away they could see a crime-scene. Carefully the van passed the hotel and parked on the empty parking lot of a supermarket between the hotel and the crime-scene.

"Are we to late?" Jake asked shocked.

"No, that is something other!" Spud said after he looked threw a pair of binoculars. "It's looking like,... blood. Many blood."

"Blood?" Jake said shocked. "Oh... no... what if it's dad's?"

"Shh... calm down young dragon!" his grandfather said. "Your father is in this hotel! But we need a way to talk with him alone."

"And if we just tell the police-officers that we want to visit someone he maybe let us in!" Trixie said.

"THAT IS..." the old man shouted. "Not bad idea! Jake do you know your fathers room-number?"

"Yes, 2-1-7!"

"Okay, who goes?" the old man said and Trixie lift her hand.

Trixie leaved the van and walked to the hotel. She hold her hands above her ears when a airplane flew very deep above her. She arrived the hotel and was stopped by two police-officers.

"Hey, young girl, sorry but this hotel is now closed." one of the officers ask.

"But, officer, it's very important I have to talk to one of the guests." Trixie said and made her 'little-sad-girl-face'.

"Who?" the other officer asked.

"Jonathan Long, he is in room 2-1-7!"

When Trixie finished, the both officers where surprised. 2-1-7 was the room where the suspect lived. Just a few metres away, Catherine Willows who arrived just seconds ago back here, heared everything.

"Officers... let the girl in, I have to talk with her!" Catherine said and surprised Trixie.

Trixie and Catherine walked away a few steps and start to talk.

"I'm Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas crime-lab. Do you know Jonathan Long?"

"Yes, he is the father of my best friend! But why do you ask and what happend here?" Trixie asked.

On the parking-lot, Jake, Spud and Lao Shi heared everything threw a hidden microphone Trixie weared under her clouthes. She also weared a hidden earplug. So she could hear the old man or her friends if they give her some hints for the conversation.

"_Trixie, keep cool!_" she heared Jake saying. "_Tell her that I am here! I have an idea!_"

Trixie did what he said and invent a story: "His son is here in the city and wanted to surprise him. They had a few problems in the last time, but since a few weeks thier relation got better and better."

In the van Jake start to annoy: "She is talking above me like I hated my father!"

Trixie talked further: "...so where is Mr. Long? I have to talk with him!"

"Than you are to late!" Catherine said and shocked everyone.

"Oh, my gosh he is dead!" Jake cried in the van and collapsed.

"Is that all because him? And what it his blood on that crime-scene I saw?" Trixie asked shocked.

"No, he is not dead if you think that!" Catherine said and Jake calmed down.

"_Trixie ask him where he is and what happend?_" Lao Shi said threw the earplug and Trixie asked Catherine.

"He is in custody!" Catherine said and shocked everyone again.

"Custody? Why did he did something wrong?"

"We don't know it yet... but for the moment, Jonathan Long is suspected that he killed his boss." Catherine said.

Jake who heared everything colapsed again...

In the interrigation-room... Jonathan sat again. This time wearing orange-prisoner-clouthes. He calmed down a little bit. He was sad and afraid. He freezed in this dark empty room, althouth he was in a city which was build in the desert. Brass entered the room holding a file hin his hands and sat down at the other side of the table.

"Mr. Long... I'm detective Jim Brass! I'm investigating your case. You have to answer me some questions."

"Where is Nick Stokes?" Jonathan asked.

Nick stood on the other side of a window and watched the conversation. He was shocked to see his old mate in this situation. Jonathan looked sick, and twenty years older than before.

"Mr. Stokes is not allowed to work on this case because he knows you and you know him. We call that conflict of interests! Mr. Long we want to find out what happend in this garden."

Jonathan agreed. "I tell you the truth, I... didn't... killed... my... boss!"

"Than answer me just a few questions, so that we can find out who it did and than you can go. Okay, my first question is... since when you know Robert Lockjelly?"

"For around 15 years! I've started working for him short time before my son was born." Jonathan answered.

"What did you did after you 'leaved him alone'?"

"I... drove back to the city. I parked the car near the Strip and than I visited the bar in the next casino!" Jonathan told and took a piece of paper. "If you want to control that, here is the licence-number from the rental-car, and the adress of the bar I've visited."

After Brass took the paper he asked: "And when was it?"

"Maybe 3 or 4 pm!" Jonathan answered.

Brass knowed that it was long time after the crime. But if they find the car, it would help them.

"Mr. Long... we found this pictures on a tape your boss had in his pocket. The most on the tape was destroyed but on this photo we could see that your boss spied out your family."

Jonathan was shocked when he saw the photo of his wife and his daughter in the kitchen. They where in Paris now. Because Haley, or Jake because he was in her body at that time, won that journey to the ballet-institute in Paris for two weeks. They went there just two days ago.

"I know what you want to say... I have a motive! And it's not looking good for me!" Jonathan said. "But, I tell it further, I didn't killed him."

"Yes, Mr. Long but we have to investigate all evidences... and it's all looking like you have to do something with that." Brass said.

Jonathan just sinked his head and start to cry. He had really nothing do to with that. It was right that he wished sometimes that he could kill his boss... but he was not able to do that. But what could he do now? What should he say his wife?

"Just one more thing Mr. Long... What is 'the thing'?" Brass asked.

"Please, What?"

"'The thing'? What is 'the thing'?" Brass asked again.

"I... I can't tell you..."

Miles away, on the parking lot of his hotel: His son Jake leaved the van and walked to Trixie who talked with Catherine. She was surprised when he told her who he was and start to explain the situation. And also that she couldn't tell him anything about running investigations.

"Can I visit my father?" Jake asked worried. "I want to talk with him!"

"Hmmm... I think that would be okay. But alone!... Go to this adress..." Catherine said and gived him a card. "...and say what you want!"

"Thank you!... ehmm... Mrs. Willows... My father didn't did that!" Jake said.

"Yes, we will find out the truth. I promise it!" Catherine said to Jake and leaved them alone.

"The truth?" Jake said after she had gone. "I have to talk with dad as fast as possible."

When Jake and Trixie arrived back at the van both could hear a shocked and than an angry scream from inside. After Jake heared his grandfather angrilly shouting in Chinese Jake and Trixie opened the doors and could see Spud standing on a chair, the old man raising up his arms angrilly... and FuDog's head in Spud's baggage.

"Fu, what do you do here?" Jake asked before he realized that Fu came with them as a blinde passenger.

"Awww... I can't belive it. I strictly prophibited you to come to this city." the old man shouted. "...but you... you... awww..." the old man jumped out of the van and walked above the parking lot to calm down.

But Jake got an idea, how Fu could help them, and could be punished for visiting the city. He walked to his grandfather and whispered it into his ear. Lao Shi start to laugh.

"Young dragon... you start to become more and more like me when I was in your age... a good idea... but after it change your mind!"

In the police-station:

A woman with cheap clouthes, without make-up and with a pair of sunglasses sat in the interrigation room. Greg Sanders, who worked now also in this case because the connections between Jonathan and thier crime-scene, entered the room and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Mrs. Lockjelly... thank you for comming! You heared what happend?" Greg asked.

"Yes. That old asshole who was my husband is dead! Finally." she said annoyed. "I've heared that he was killed by one of his employees. It was time. Do you know how he act with them?"

"No... how? Looks like you have nothing good to report above your ex?" Greg asked.

"No, nothing! I was his secretary 16 years ago. We had a relationship. Nothing serious. But I became pregnant,... with my dauther, Marnie. I talked with him about it. I said that I wanted to keep it, but he wanted that I make a abortion. I didn't wanted, so I talked with his parents. They welcomed me in the family and so he 'had to' marry me. There where just two good things in our marriage... our daughter, and the sex with him..."

"Aha..." Greg said. "That's the thing I wanted to say you... we found out that you have sex with him... just one or two hours before his death."

"Oh... really...well, after our divorce he wanted that I change my name back and give him Marnie. He could never exept that our daughter loves me more... so he don't pay me any aliments, thretened me... yesterday, he came to my apartment and we start to fight again... I was drunken, he drunk something... and we end... you can imagine. But after it I threw him out of my apartment. That was the last time I saw him." Mrs. Lockjelly told and put some ciggaretes out of her purse.

"Sorry, that's not allowed here!" Greg said and Lockjelly's ex-wife put the ciggaretes away.

"Sorry... Although he was an asshole comparable with Hitler, Stalin and Mao, that was a shock for me. How will Marnie react?"

"That I can't tell you. But you can tell me what you did after your ex-husband leaved you?"

"Do you suspect me?" she asked angry.

"I have to say: Yes!"

_**End of Chapter 6**_

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**Langston met Nick in the corridor between the labs. **

**"I heared that you know the main-suspect?" Langston asked.**

**"We are old college-mates! I can't believe that. And I can't do anything. I tried to contact his wife but there is nobody at home. I go and visit him in the prison. To calm down him." Nick told before he entered the elevator to leave the building.**

**In the police-station, Jake arrived with a little shopping bag in his hands. After he presented the officers the stuff inside (a tooth-brush, tooth-paste and a book) the officers let him go and send him to the visitors room. After he sat down at one of the seats he saw threw the glass-wall his father entering the room, in prisoner-clouthes.**

**Jake was shocked to see his father in this situation. The police officer leaved the room threw the door again and both sat alone there on each side of the glass wall. Jake put the phone and his father did the same so that they could talk.**

**"Dad, how are you?" Jake asked worried.**

**"Oh... very well..." his father said sarcastically. "It's quieter than in my hotel... and I already found some friends... Jake, get me out of here before I find more...!"**

**"Shhh... calm down dad!" Jake said. "Dad, I believe you! That you haven't to do anything with both crimes."**

**"What do you mean with both?" Jake's dad asked confused.**

**"Do you don't know it? Just two blocks away from your hotel a second crime happend." Jake told and told him exactly what he knowed and what he saw.**

**"Oh... no... Jake, that whould explain why they found bloody throusers in my trash-bin. Jake, I have the terrible feeling that someone want's to blame me."**

**"And who? I mean... Who has a motive to kill your boss..." Jake said but have been interrupted.**

**"Are you kidding? The whole company and even his own family hated him! But what has that to do with me? Awww... Jake,... I feel so bad here."**

**"Dad... calm down!" Jake said and start to whisper: "Does someone see or hear us?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I get you out of here!" Jake said and put the shopping bag on the table in front of him. In that moment something in the bag moved. "Shhh... or someone sees you." Jake said into the bag.**

**"What is in the bag?" his father asked confused.**

**"Dad, we need a place to talk alone. I get you out of here. Do you remember the story I told you... how I won the Paris-trip for Haley?"**

**"Yes... yes... you said something about 'body-changing'!" his father remembered and became shocked. "Oh... no Jake... don't do that. This prison is not the right place for a teenager..."**

**"Awww... man... Dad I'm not talking about me..." Jake said annoyed and turned the bag so that Jonathan could look into it. Jonathan just could see himself in a mirror. "Dad, just look into that mirror and be quiet... I explain you everything later." Jake said and turned the mirror.**

**In that moment Jonathan changed his body... with Fu Dog.**

**"Hi Fu!" Jake said to Fu Dog who was now in Jonathans body.**

**"That is a stupid and bad idea!" Fu said threw the phone. "Why do you do this to me?"**

**"Because we need dad outside! And gramps said that you deserved it because your... problem!" Jake explained.**

**"Which problem?"**

**"You know... your problem with gaming and liabilities in this city." Jake said.**

**"Jake what happend, I feel strange!" his fathers voice came out of the bag.**

**"I explain you later!" Jake whispered into the bag.**

**"Wait, was that not the voice of that Fu Dog outside? Jake... what did you did with me?"**

**"Shhh... Dad, I said I explain you later. You have to be quiet now!" Jake whispered into the bag again before the police officer entered the room again.**

**"Time over!" he said.**

**"Okay... 'dad' calm down. All will become well again." Jake said and smiled.**

**"You will get that back!" Fu Dog said angry before the police officer put him and pushed him threw the door.**

**"And don't play cards!" Jake shouted.**

**At the other side of ther door Fu Dog looked shocked into a mirror. He was Jonathan now. And he had to play this rule as long as they need to find the real killer.**

**"Oh... my gosh... I'm an human!" Fu Dog said shocked.**

**"We are all just humans." the police officer said confused and annoyed.**

**In the CSI-building:**

**Catherine entered the meeting room again where she met Greg Sanders who finished the interrigation of Helen Lockjelly.**

**"Did you found out something?" she asked.**

**"Yes, she and the whole company had a motive. And she said that she is shocked." Greg said.**

**"Everyone says that he is shocked." Catherine said. "Oh, and you should know it... If the blood from your crime-scene is really from a human... he is definetely dead. That where 5 and a half litre!"**

**"Five and a half litre? Really?" Greg said.**

**"Yes, but how does the story of your witness..."**

**"Oh, no... please don't start with that. Two green east-european giants. Maybe that where just two east-european normal tourists." Greg said before Wendy Simms entered the room.**

**"Hey, what was that for a skin-fragment you gave me. That is the strangest DNA I ever saw!" she said.**

**"What do you mean with that?" Greg asked surprised.**

**"The DNA is not from a human... it's from an unknown species. But it's from the same person, or thing whatever like the blood." she said and presented her the results.**

**"Okay... we have two crime-scenes, the same suspect, but one of the victims is not identifiable. What would be a plausible explanation for two green giants."**

**"Big animals maybe?" Greg said.**

**"Yes, but we found shoeprints." Ray Langston said when he entered the room. "And if there where really animals, we must had found fur or something else."**

**"Yes... by the way... Do you know where Nick is?" Catherine asked.**

**"He is visiting our suspect in prison. It's so sad for him. They are old friends." Ray said and looked on a wall. "But maybe he can find out what is 'the thing'?"**

**In front of the prison:**

**Jake entered the van of his grandfather. He opened the bag and his father (in Fu Dog's body) jumped out and looked directly into a mirror.**

**"AWWWW... O my gosh,... I'm a animal!" he shouted.**

**"Shhh... Dad calm down! That was the only way to get you out of the prison. Now we can start in investigating this crime and find the real..."**

**"But Jake... I'm a animal!" his father shouted again and start to cry.**

**"Don't worry daughters-husband! You will get your right body back soon." the old man said. "You have to remember where was that crime-scene."**

**"What?" Jonathan asked still confused.**

**"Where you met your boss the last time?" Jake asked.**

**"Oh... right..." **

**Jonathan told them where it was and they prepare to drive. But in that moment they start driving Jonathan start to shout.**

**"STOP!"**

**Lao Shi steped on the brake and the van stopped immediately. All where confused when Jonathan stammered 'Oh my gosh, what is Nick doing here?'**

**"Who is Nick?" Jake asked and his father pointed on a man who was leaving a car and walking to the entrace.**

**"That is Nick Stokes! A old college-mate. He is working for the local crime-lab. When he talks with me he will find out that that is not me... I mean he is going to find out about the thing... I mean he ask for the thing?... Aww... Stop him."**

**Jake leaved the van again and ran to Nick.**

**"HELLO... Excuse me Mr... ehmm... Stopes!"**

**"No... It's Stokes! Stokes is the name! Who are you?"**

**"My name is Jake Long! I'm the son of Jonathan Long." Jake told. "You are a old friend of him?"**

**"Yes... yes. Did your father told you about me?" Nick asked.**

**"EHmm... yes yes. Ehm... Mr. Stokes I have to talk to you about my father. I visited him several minutes ago... and I have to say that he is in a really bad condition. Is there anything you can do for him?"**

**"No! Unfortunately nothing! Because I know your father, I don't work longer on this case. There is nothing I can do for your father." Nick said and wanted to enter the building, but Jake stoped him.**

**"Wait... Is there anything I can do for my father?" Jake asked.**

**"Well... You could persuade your father to talk about the thing!" Nick said and shocked Jake.**

**"What thing?"**

**"'The thing!'. Your father was threatened with a thing. Do you know something about it?"**

**Jake was speechless: "Awww... 'the thing'?"**

**"Yes, your father should talk about it. It's all looking like he is not cooperating. And that is very bad. Especially in his situation."**

**"Ouhh... you mean... 'the thing'! Well, the thing is nothing!" Jake lied and smiled.**

**From the van his father, grandfather and friends watched the conversation.**

**"How much is he knowing in your case?" Trixie asked.**

**"Enough, that we will get problems." Jonathan answered short.**

**Lao Shi looked very long on Nick who talked with Jake. He had the strange feeling that he knowed him.**

**"Was he not on your wedding?" he asked.**

**"Yes, he was!" Jake's dad answered.**

**Before Jonathan could finish his sentence Lao Shi remembered and was shocked.**

**"Oh, no! We have to get him."**

**Jake still tried to stop Nick from entering the building.**

**"Wait Mr. Stokes... before you visit my father you should know something." Jake said and invent a story: "My father starts to become sick in this building... so sick that his voice changed and he maybe don't remember you in the first moment."**

**During Jake talked he saw the lights of the van switched on and that the van began to drive to thier way.**

**"Don't remember? I know your father very well... You know, I was on his wedding with your mother, Susan right? We know very well... and... wait... the wedding..." Nick stoped talking and slowly remembered something...**

**Years ago...**

**On Jonathan's and Susan's wedding... short time after Susan pushed her husband into the cake, Nick leaved the hall to go to toilet. In the man's restroom he saw something, he couldn't remember it really well... it was something...**

**"Mr. Stokes? What are you thinking about?" Jake asked.**

**Just a second later the van stoped next to them. The side door went open and a big blue dragon tail came out... grabbled Nick and pulled him into the van.**

**"Hey... WHAT'S GOING ON! HELP!" Nick shouted before Jake also jumped totally surprised into the van and Lao Shi start to race away...**

**End of Chapter 7**

I will explain in the next Chapter why the kidnapped Nick. I promise it will become interresting. **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Jake was still surprised and confused when he was in the van and saw how Trixie and Spud bind up Nick with some ropes on one of the seat.

"Gramps, was that really neccessary?" Jake asked angry.

"Yes, it was!" the old man said during he drove very fast above the highway. "Because... I think he knows about the 'thing'!"

"What?" everyone asked shocked and also Nick, who shouted the whole time became silent.

The old man remembered and told what he meaned.

Years ago: During the wedding!

After Susan kicked Jonathan into the cake, Nick Stokes who was under the guests walked to the restrooms. When he entered the mens-restroom he got the shock for life: A big blue dragon stood in front of and shouted on a dog. When the dragon turned and saw Nick both started to scream.

Before Nick could ran away, Lao Shi threw a bottle with a memory-potion...

In the van Lao Shi told Jake and his friends the whole story during Nick sat on the ground and couldn't move. He also listened and remembered. Jake looked on him.

"Okay, when you promise not to scream... I give you your voice back!" Jake said and Nick agreed.

Lao Shi parked the van on the parking-lot of one of the casinos on the strip and turned to see Nick into his face.

"Mr. Stokes we have to talk!"

In the CSI building:

"Did Nick called?" Catherine asked.

"No! He haven't called since he was on the way to prison." Langston answered and worked further on Lockjelly's clouthes.

They found not any trace from the weapon.

"I have this strange feeling that we have it to do with a brand new kind of weapon. Quiet, but absolutelly deadly!" he said.

"Yes, but what happed on your crime-scene. What if, Robert Lockjelly has been killed on your crime-scene and than the murder took his body and placed him on my crime-scene?" Catherine said to herself. "No... that's impossible..."

During they talked about thier theorys, Hodges sat in the employee room and called on the phone.

"...no... Sigmund Brock, I want to talk with Sigmund Brock... What he is not allowed to get calls... but I have an important question... hello... hellooo!" Hodges said and hang off.

"Who you called?" Archie asked when he also entered the room.

"Do you remember the story you told me? About humans and dragons? What was that exactly?" Hodges asked.

"Why?"

"I just want to know it!" Hodges said and Archie start to tell the story.

"Okay... thousands of years ago... a man safed a wizard and his wife. The wizard was so grateful that he invent the man to learn about his world. One day they visited a sick dragon in the mountains... the only chance to heal him was that a human with a rhine hearth gived him a little bit of his blood. But a little bit of the blood of the dragon land in his body... exactly I don't remember how my mother told me that but it end so that the human got the abillity to transform into a dragon. And because he safed the wizard... the dragon start to safe other magical creatures and so the dragons became the protectors of the magical-world." Archie told.

"Wow... was that ever proved or something else?"

"That is just a legend! Another legend was that the dragons found a council on a hidden island in the pacific... Why do you ask?"

"Ahm... just to know it..."

"Ahhh... now I understand. You think that the thing we saw on the photo is 'the thing' everyone wants to find out about it. Haha..."

"Hey I just investigating..."

A few miles away, on the parking lot in the white van, Lao Shi stood in front of the spellbound Nick Stokes and looked deep into his eyes. Everyone was quiet. Jonathan just looked, in Fu Dog's body, on his old mate and was quiet so that he doesn't find out more. But Lao Shi began to talk further.

"...What do you know?" the old man asked Nick.

"I say nothing!" Nick said obstinately.

"Gramps let me talk with him..." Jake said and turned to Nick. "Mr. Stoles..."

"Stokes!" Nick said annoyed.

"Sorry... Stokes... Mr. Stokes... we didn't wanted to do that! Really. But we had to prevent that you visit my father..."

"And why?"

"Why... Oh that's an interresting thing..." Jake said.

"Awww... yes the 'thing' again. Listen if you think that I know about the 'thing', I don't. But everyone really want's to know about it..."

"Aw this is all my fault..." Jonathan said quiet but Nick heared everything.

"Ahhhggg... the dog talked!" Nick shouted and tried to stand up. "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Oups!" Jonathan said quieter and hide behind the driver's seat.

Lao Shi became really angry now. "Awww... Daughter's husband... I know that Fu Dog can be so stupid but you..."

"Ouw wait... Daughters husband? You... You are the... father of... I remember you... that thing in the restroom..." Nick began to remember what happend during Jonathan's wedding in the restroom...

In the CSI building...

Ray met Catherine in the corridor. He hold a file in his hands.

"Hey Cath,... I found out more about our 'widow'! This photo is from an buisiness-magazine from 2006." Ray said and presented Catherine the photo.

The photo showed Helen Lockjelly with a man on a charity-party. The man was in her age and looked very rich.

"This is Harold Grey! Owner of a very sucessful trading-company... and he is the former partner of your victim, Robert Lockjelly... and, and this is the best... the drunken man who called us to our crime-scene... is his son!"

"Really! Okay, let's talk with Grey... and his son!" Catherine said. "I hope Grey Jr. is prosaically now. And remember's better!"

In the van was still shouting and chaos during Lao Shi, Jake, Trixie and Spud tried to explain Nick why he is not allowed to know about 'the thing'. Jonathan just sat on the passenger seat and was ashamed. During Jake and Lao Shi hold Nick with thier dragon-powers on the ground. But than it was enough for him.

"STOP! Jake... wife's father... STOP!" Jonathan shouted.

"Wait... I know that voice..." Nick said shocked. "Jonathan?"

"Normally I have to say in this situations: No! But because it's you: Yes! It's me. But I'm just looking like a dog because him." Jonathan said and pointed on Jake.

Nick was now too confused: "Please don't tell me that that is the thing!" he said before he became senseless.

A few miles away, Hodges sat in front of an computer and watched and online-video from Sigmund Brock's press-conference. The video, which was clicked millions of times, showed Jake, Trixie and Spud in the cage, Brock who was carried away by two police-officers and Rotwood who stood after it in front of the press when all cheered.

Hodges looked than on the picture Brock released a few hours before the press-conference. Greg entered the room and surprised him.

"Is this about the case?" he asked.

"Hmm... Oh, I'm just looking on something. This guy... Sigmund Brock,..."

"Who is that?" Greg asked.

"A mythology-professor. He was arrested a few month's ago because he locked up three students into a cage..."

"Oh... that... yes I saw it in the news!" Greg remembered and looked on the screen where the video was running.

"Yes... his name appeared in this case. This boys..." he said and pointed on Jake. "...is the son of the main-suspect Jonathan Long... Brock published this photo of a dragon short time before this happend. And the same thing was on a picture we found on a tape in the victim's clouthes."

Greg just looked very confused on Hodges who smiled.

"Are you gonna to tell me that you think that this boy is 'the thing'!" Greg asked.

"In our strange and crazy world..."

Greg just start to laugh before he left the room.

Miles away... in the van...

Nick was still senseless. Jake tried to wake up him, but nothing worked.

"He got a shock for life!" Jonathan said and walked up and down. "By the way... he is working for the police or something else... they will realize soon that we kidnapped him!" he said angrily.

"Dad... calm down!" Jake said. "We are in a really bad situation now. But we have now a chance... I mean he can help us. He is the expert!"

"Yes, I know!" his father answered back.

"What do you also know about him?" Spud asked.

"He is living here in Las Vegas. Working for the CSI... he told that he is in a high position..."

"That's it!" Trixie said. "We first go to the CSI-labs... and look for the results they found. If he is really in a high-position there... they will sure tell him how far they are. If you understand what I mean."

"Yes... to the labs!" Lao Shi said and start to drive.

After everyone screamed and finally calmed down, Jake turned to his grandfather: "And how we get into the lab?"

In a very expensive neigbourhood in the north of Las Vegas...

Catherine and Ray stoped thier SUV in front of a big and opulent villa. The big building looked brand-new allthouth it was more than 20 years old. Three expensive cars parked in front of it. It looked like Grey was very sucessful with his company.

"Wow..." Ray said when they walked to the door.

"Yes, looks like he had more success after the Lockjelly-times!" Catherine said and rang the doorbell but than she saw that the door was open. "Ray... the door."

Both took thier guns and stood now on both sides of the door. Carefully, Ray opened the door completelly during Catherine called for support. During the police was on the way, Catherine and Ray looked inside. Both could see a big black stain on the wall. Like leftovers from a fire. Than both saw blody footprints on the ground... next to several big blood-drops. In this house happend another crime.

Carefully both entered the villa. They saw or heared nobody. All doors were open. And both saw that the door to the terrace was open and how the wind blowed into the house.

Ray followed the footprints which came from the kitchen. With the gun in his hands he slowly opened the door to the kitchen. It was quiet. Too quiet. During Ray followed the footprints threw the kitchen, Catherine walked threw the living-room. In the large and bright room where not many places for a person too hide. Threw the big windows she could see the big garden and the big pool.

In the pool, she saw it. The water was totally red. In the middle of the pool, he layed... Harold Grey. He was definetely dead...

In a little empty room behind the kitchen... Ray still followed the footprits. When he arrived the garage he also opened that door. In the empty garage the first he saw was a dead body in the middle of the garage. The around 20 years old boy layed in a big pool of blood. He recognized him. He was the one who called them to thier crime-scene and who told them the story about the two green giants.

Several police cars stopped in front of the villa. The situation was clear, the house was empty. Instead of two new victims. Catherine met Ray several minutes later in front of the house.

"That is not good." Catherine said. "That means we have four victims, or three whatever."

"Yes. Cath... what injuries Grey sen. had?" Ray asked.

"Why? He layed with the face and the body down in the middle of the pool. I couldn't see it very well." she answered.

"Because... Grey Jr. has the same injuries like your victim, Robert Lockjelly. He was killed on the same way!" Ray said and looked on the house again.

"Okay, Grey Jr. was alive when he met you on your crime-scene! That was long time after the our victim died..."

"The same offender?" Ray said.

"Maybe... but we can be sure... that was not Jonathan Long! Because he was in custody that time... a accomplice?" Catherine said and thinked about the case. In her imagination she tried to find an explanation.

David Phillips arrived and looked just short time on both dead people before he could say: "The same like Lockjelly!"

Now Ray and Catherine knowed: it was a serial offender!"

_**End of Chapter 8**_

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

**Raymond and Catherine start to investigate the whole house. Harold Grey and his son where carried away and so both could investigate the places where they found the both dead bodies.**

**The doors and windows where undamaged. Whoever killed them... the Grey's opened the door for him or her. Ray photographed the bloody footprints. Big and clear... from casual shoes. And with a very big size...**

**Catherine found the same footprints around the pool. And also some little pieces of paper in the grass. She saw that it was a ripped photo of something. Than she start to investigate the big glass-door to the living-room. She found 8 different fingerprints on the glass and on the handle...**

**Ray followed the bloody footprints to the big black-stain in the lobby. After he photographed it he looked exactly on it. It looked like a damage from fire, maybe from a flash. With a swab he took something of the black dirt to investigate it later in the lab...**

**Miles away, the white van of Lao Shi stopped in front of the CSI-building.**

**"Here we are!" the old man said and walked to the others who sat around the senseless Nick. "And how we can enter it."**

**"Spud is already working on it!" Jake said and pointed on Spud who sat on the laptop and tried to hack into the computer-system of the CSI.**

**A few seconds later he got a connection to one of the computers. But than Spud stopped immediately and closed the laptop panicly.**

**"Hey, what happend?" Jake asked.**

**"They almost catched us... this is a special system. Every computer who tries to hack into the system will be localized and found in a few seconds. If I completed they where here in 10 seconds. We need another way to get the informations." Spud said worried and explained them on the laptop what he meaned.**

**"Jake..." Jonathan said and walked to him. "How long I have to be a dog? When I will get into my own body again?"**

**What nobody didn't knowed was that Nick listened everything, because he woke up again. But nobody realized it. Nick listened exactly what Jake told his father about the mirror and couldn't believe it... he also couldn't believe Jake's next proposal...**

**"What is with him?" Jake asked and pointed on Nick. "Maybe we can use him to get the informations?"**

**"Ahh... I know what you mean!" his grandfather said. "Someone changes his body with him, enter the building, get the informations and come back. And who will change his body with Mr. Stones."**

**"His name is Stokes!" Jonathan said. "May I change? I want to be a human again."**

**"No, you already changed with someone... It's hard to explain... here is the manual!" Lao Shi said and threw a book on the floor in front of Jonathan. "It will explain you what I mean!"**

**"What is with me?" Jake asked.**

**"No... If you change with him... he will get your dragon-powers!" Lao Shi said. "That's all in the manual... what does it says?" Lao Shi asked and turned to Jonathan who read the manual.**

**"The manual is in Kazakh!" Jonathan shouted angrilly.**

**"Oups, I took the wrong... hehe..." Lao Shi said ashamed and took the book again. "We need someone who is a human and has good computer-skills to get the informations."**

**Everyone looked on Spud who was confused. **

**"Why do you all looking on me! Ohhh... I know! You want that I change with him." Spud realized. But before he could react, Jake already turned the window between Nick and Spud to change thier bodys. Immediately after it, Spud woke up in Nick's body and Nick stood there in Spud's body. In that moment everybody realized that Nick was awake the whole time.**

**"He was awake?" all said shocked.**

**Nick didn't knowed what happend. When he saw himself sitting, bind up on the chair. In that moment Nick turned to look into a little mirror which layed on one of the working places. When he saw that he was this boy he start to shout.**

**"Ahh... what did you did with me?" Nick shouted. "That's enough... I go and tell that..."**

**Nick opened the door to ran away. He knowed where he was and hoped to arrive the building. But than something wraped around his body and pulled him back into the van. It was Jake's dragon tail.**

**"What... awwhhh... what's that?" Nick said shocked when he saw Jake's dragon tail...**

**Several minutes later they stood all around Nick, who was in Spud's body, and was bind up on the chair again. During Spud looked on his new body, Jonathan walked up and down...**

**"Jake I hope for you that this will work...!" he said to Jake.**

**"Hey look what I found!" Spud said and presented them Nick's gun he found.**

**"Hey, be careful with that... that thing is loaded!" Nick shouted and Spud screamed and the gun fall on the ground.**

**Everyone shouted for a short moment, but fortunately nothing happend when the gun hit the ground. Everyone was relieved.**

**"You are so big in trouble..." Nick said annoyed.**

**"Please, Mr. Stofes..." Jake said.**

**"STOKES!" Nick shouted. "When you will learn it... it's Stokes!"**

**"Names he never learned very well." Jonathan said.**

**"Awww... and the talking dog again. Please, tell me that that is not 'the thing'!" Nick said more annoyed. "I start to hate 'the thing' although I have no clue what it is..."**

**"Is that the truth?" Lao Shi asked wondered. "What do you know? And what is that for a thing with 'the thing'?"**

**"I say nothing before you not explained me what happed here?" Nick said.**

**"Hey, guys..." Spud said and pointed on himself. "What is now with the plan?"**

**"Oh... yes right!..." Lao Shi said and hide a microphone and a little earplug on Nick's body. Spud could now hear them and they could hear him. "Just the most important."**

**When Spud was going to leave the van a cell phone start to rang. Spud stopped, because he felt a vibration in the pocket of Nick's throusers. He found the cell phone and looked on the display... Dr. Langston called.**

**"Who is Raymond?" Spud asked.**

**"I say nothing!" Nick said obstinately.**

**Spud left with Jake the van to take the call... If he ignored it he whould become suspicious.**

**"Hello!" Spud said and tried to change his voice.**

**"Ehmm...? Nick?" Dr. Langston said.**

**Raymond Langston stood in front of the Grey-villa. A few miles away. The coroners carried the both dead bodies into a black van of thier lab.**

**"Nick is that you?" Ray asked.**

**"Yes... yes... It's me. Nick... Stokes! Nick Stokes... from the CSI!" Spud lied. **

**Jake who heared everything was annoyed.**

**"Nick what happed with your voice?"**

**"My voice... I... I have... sore throat! Very painful..." Spud said and coughed into the phone. "...very painful!"**

**"Owch... that sound terrible... you sound like a character from a cartoon-series... Nick I called because I have good news for you... your friend Jonathan Long can't be our offender... we found two other victims... both killed on the same way like Lockjelly... your friend was in interrigation at that time." Ray told.**

**"Really... That are wonderful news..." Spud said with his normal voice. "... I mean... **_**Oh... what happend?**_**"**

**Spud listened to that what Ray told him. Jake who heared everything made notes...**

**"...oh and Nick: Try it with hot milk with honey and butter. That helps." Ray said before he switched off.**

**In the van Nick tried to escape during Jonathan tried to calm down him.**

**"You react better than I when I found out it... I became senseless..."**

**During the both men in the foreign bodies, talked Lao Shi got a call... a montain-troll from Belarus is missing... In Las Vegas.**

**"Okay... okay... tell his brother that we will look for him... okay... we will find him!" Lao Shi said and closed his mobile. "Awww... that trip becomes more and more annoying."**

**Nick was now totally exasperated: "Jonathan... if this is really you in this dog body... who is in the prison?"**

**"The talking dog!" Jonathan answered before Jake entered the van happily.**

**"DAD... dad you are free!" Jake said happily. "They found two other victims... Oh no that's terrible... but because you couldn't kill them they let you free."**

**"Really... I get my old body back..." Jonathan said happily. "I told you that I didn't killed him!"**

**"Yes... okay... when they proved it... but now you can change me back, too. And I promise to forget the dragon, talking dog, bodychanging thing... Oh my gosh... you... you are 'the thing'." Nick said.**

**"I'm the what?" Jake asked confused.**

**"The thing!" Nick answered.**

**During they sat all in the van... Spud entered in Nick's body the CSI-building. Everyone greet him. He greeted back. The most important was that nobody finds out that he was not the real Nick Stokes...**

**"Hi, Nick!" Archie said when he leaved the restroom.**

**"Ehm... Hi!" Spud answered back and tried to immitate Nick's voice.**

**"Nick... what happend with your voice?" Archie asked shocked. "That sounds terrible!"**

**"Sore throat!" Spud lied again.**

**"Here try that!" Archie said and give Spud a candy. "That helps the throat!"**

**"Thank you!" Spud said and walked away.**

**"**_**Spud... don't talk with them... or they hear that you are not you! You know what we mean!**_**" Spud listened Lao Shi's voice threw the earplug.**

**Spud start to whisper: "I know but everyone knows Mr. Stores here... I mean Stokes... Okay... I found something..."**

**Spud entered a office. On the table he saw a nameplate: That was Nick's desk!"**

**"I found his computer!" Spud whispered and walked to the desk.**

**During Spud start to search the files on the computer, Nick still tried to escape from the van.**

**"Mr. Stoges please..." Jake said. "... We really didn't wanted to 'kidnap' you or to change you with a teenager... but we just wanted to prevent that someone finds out the secret. The man who has been killed, wanted to expose us..."**

**"Would that be so bad?" Nick asked.**

**"Yes... that would be very bad! Because the people would also find out that werewolfs, vampires, wizards, unicorns and other difficult mythical-creatures exist." Lao Shi shouted angrilly before his mobile rang again and he leaved the van to talk.**

**"Mr. Stohes, sorry Stokes... Please forgive us... I mean he just know it since a few weeks and he accept it." Jake said.**

**Nick looked on Jonathan who start to say: "Until the moment they changed me with a dog!"**

**Before Jonathan could finish his sentence, Lao Shi entered the van again. He was shocked.**

**"Jake... the missing mountain-troll from Belarus was found. He is dead..."**

_**End of Chapter 9**_

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jake had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at his grandfather.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"He is dead... they found him outside the city, in the desert. We have to find out who did that!" the old man said. "Immediately!"

"And what's with Spud?" Jake asked and pointed at the CSI-building.

"Yes, and what's with Spud?" Nick said in Spud's body.

"Ohh... right!" the old man said and walked up and down. "Aww... this situation becomes more and more..."

Before Lao Shi could finish someone knocked on the back-doors. Everyone was shocked. Trixie ran to Nick and kept his mouth closed so that he couldn't say something. Carefully Jake walked to the door.

"Yes!" he said slowly.

"Excuse me, but you can't park here! It's prohibited!" Archie's voice said.

"A..." Nick wanted to shout but Trixie held his mouth shut.

"Everything okay in there?" Archie asked from outside the van.

"Yes... yes... everything's fine. I'm so sorry. I will drive away..." Jake said and saw the 'No Parking' sign threw the window. "Sorry...

Archie, who stood outside the van was confused. He could swear that he heard something. Inside the van, Lao Shi start to curse something in Chinese when he ran to the driver's-seat and turn on the motor. He understood what he said and was more confused.

"...young dragon I drive, damn that guy..." Archie whispered to himself. "... hold his mouth... his?"

The van was still standing on the same place when Archie carefully looked threw one of the back-windows and saw Trixie and Nick (as Spud). When he saw the young teenager bind up on that chair he was shocked. He turned his head away and walked away a few steps before he glanced at the license-plate.

"New York... 57HT89W" Archie said and wrote it with a pen on his hand before he ran back into the building he was unarmed... but the guys in the building weren't.

When Archie arrived the entrance he looked back and saw that whoever drove the van was searching for a place on the parking lot. So they were not far away...

_At the same time:_

Spud start to write down some information on a piece of paper. About the case, the suspects and the results of the autopsy. When he found some pictures he was shocked and almost started to puke. But then he found something useful... all had to do with a 'thing'

"Spud... it's me!" Jake said threw the earplug. "We had to..."

"What did you say? I can't hear you... hello?" the connection was lost because they were too far away now. Spud was alone. But what he didn't knew was that Archie told everyone what he saw and that they were on the way to the van...

_On the new Crime Scene:_

Catherine found nothing. The house was clear. No trace of burglary. Grey Jr. or Sen. opened the door for the killer. Catherine looked into the pool which was still red from Harold Grey's blood...

Meanwhile, Ray walked upstairs to search the first floor for some traces. He could feel the wind blowing through the house, that meant that somewhere was a open window. He entered the bedroom of Grey Sen. and was shocked. Everywhere on the walls and on the floor where little blood-sprinkles. The big panorama-window was fully open. The phone was also laying on the ground. Ray looked around. The wardrobe was open, the bed was used... by two. Then he found a pair of woman tights under the bed.

He walked to the big window. The curtains where also full of little blood drops. Ray looked down and saw that this window was directly over the pool.

"Catherine!" he yelled.

Catherine looked up and saw Ray standing in the window.

"He has been killed here!" Ray said and had a theory.

Grey and a woman were here. The son arrives at home. Nobody knew did they meet or not. In the morning hours Grey's 'girlfriend' or whoever leaves and he put on his clothes. He heard his son shouting and hear that what made the big black stain in the lobby. He find his dead son and maybe saw the killer. He runs back upstairs to hide and called the police. But before he could call 911 the killer finds him. He shoots and Grey is thrown out of the room, through the open window and lands in the pool.

That would explain why Grey didn't wear trousers when they found him. Ray looked on the bed. With the UV lamp he saw sperm leftovers. Fresh. Grey and the woman had sex before he was killed. Later he found a used condom...

Catherine arrived in the room and looked around.

"So... Grey Sen. has been killed here!" she said and helped Raymond with the new evidences he found.

At the same time, Jake, his grandfather and Trixie still waited for Spud who couldn't hear them. The connection was lost because they were too far away now. Trixie stood next to Nick who was gagged now.

"When you promise not to scream... I allow you to talk again!" Trixie said and Nick agreed.

When Nick's mouth was free again he start to annoy again: "You will all land in prison for that!"

"And what do you want to tell the judge? That a dragon and a human switched you with a teenager. They will send you to the psychiatry." Trixie said when she saw some armed police officers hiding behind other cars. "Oh... no... Jake... Look outside."

Jake and his grandfather now realized what's going on. Archie hide with some police-officers behind a parked van and explained them what he saw.

"That hostage is very young. A teenager. I saw one person next to him. A young black woman and there are two other persons inside. I couldn't see them." Archie told and the police officers started to surround the van they were trapped now. But fortunately they had something... a surprise.

Just seconds after one of the police-officers shouted that they should come out a bright flash came out of the windows and blend everyone. Archie hid behind the parked-car again and listened when a voice start to say something.

"Listen..." the voice said. "...you become very tired. You put your guns away and go back into the building... you will remember nothing. Just that you go for a walk to take fresh air and you wake up when you are back in the building..."

Archie carefully lift his head to see that the police-officers walked back to the building like zombies. Nobody talked, nobody realized something. They where hypnotized. Archie was now the only one who was awake. Confused and terrified he walked back to the van. Jake and his grandfather could see him and where shocked.

"I don't think that he is hypnotized." Jake said. "Use that flash-thing again!"

Lao Shi shook his head and presented him an empty bottle with the words 'hypnotize-flash'. "There was just one inside! Do you have any clue how difficult that potion is?"

Before he could finish his sentence Archie arrived the van opened the door to the cargo-room.

"What's going on here?" he shouted.

"Archie... RUN!" Nick shouted and Archie recognized the voice.

"Nick?" he said before he was also pulled into the van and shouted.

In the CSI-building, Spud still worked on Nick's computer. With his high-computer skills it was easy to get the information. But he needed more time.

"s...Spud can you hear me?" Jake said threw the earplug.

"Aww... finally I hear you again, dude!" Spud whispered. "I need more time!"

"That's no problem! We have to change the plan because... something unexpected happened." Jake said and Spud could hear someone shouting in the background. "We will meet on another place. In a few hours. We have to drive to a crime-scene!"

"Okay!" Spud said and wrote down a new address... before the connection broke up again.

When Spud continued working on the computer, Hodges entered the office.

"Nick..." Hodges said but Spud didn't answered. "Niiick!"

"Yes!" Spud asked shocked but accidently used his own voice.

"Nick, what happened with your voice?" Hodges asked shocked.

"Sore throat!" Spud lied again. "Painful... can't talk!"

"Aww... Nick you should go to an doctor with that... oh, by the way Brass told me that they can't let your friend out of the prison. He couldn't kill the Grey's but he still the main-suspect in the Lockjelly case." Hodges told.

Spud was disappointed. That meant that they don't let Jake's dad (or Fu Dog now) out of the prison. "And, who is Brass?"

"Are you kidding?" Hodges said and laugh. "Oh and did you found out what 'the thing' is?"

"The thing?" Spud asked.

"Yes, the thing! The reason, the motive... 'the thing'!" Hodges said and Spud knew what he was meant.

"Ehmm... No!" Spud lied.

"Oh... okay... and Nick... go to an doctor with that. That sounds horrible!" Hodges said and left Spud alone who was annoyed.

"Is my voice really so..." he said loud before Hodges entered the room again.

"Oh... I totally forgot to give you this!" Hodges said. "Here's a case for you, a gun-battle in a little general-store. Two injured people. You should go before..."

"What? Alone?" Spud said.

He was in Nick Stokes' body but he hadn't Nick Stokes profiler abilities.

"Hmm... No, Brass said you need a babysitter!" Hodges said sarcastically. "This is a little thing... you won't need any help."

"Mayday, I need help!" Spud whispered into the microphone when Hodges left.

"What did you said?"

"Nothing!" Spud answered shocked and took a suitcase which stood on the couch. "Where is it?"

"The address is on the paper I gave you!" Hodges said. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes... of course! I'm okay. Just the sore throat!" Spud lied and Hodges finally left.

Hodges entered the lab where Wendy Simms worked.

"Wendy... Is it possible that when a man has sore throat, that the brain is also affected?"

Spud left the building. He was worried. He had to play the role of Nick Stokes now. And now he had to go to an crime-scene and investigate it. After he used the key he found the SUV he had to take and entered it.

"And what now? I can't drive!" Spud said to himself and needed minutes to find the ignition lock. "Well... my first driving lesson!" Spud said started the motor. He drove not bad... for someone who has no license...

_At the same time..._

Jake and Trixie stood in front of their two chastises who where both tied up on chairs. Nick, who still was in Spud's body looked mad at Archie.

"I can't believe that that is you Nick!" Archie said shocked.

"And I can't believe that you didn't run away!" Nick said.

"And we can't believe that we did that!" Jake said annoyed.

"But I know how you can help us!" Lao Shi said and parked the van. "Listen... we have a crime. A mountain goblin from Belarus has been found dead. You help us to investigate this crime... and we forget all what happened. Deal?"

"Deal!" Nick said more annoyed. "And you give me my body back!"

"Yes! Of course!" Lao Shi said and drove further.

_**End of Chapter 10**_

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Lao Shi drove the van over the busy highways of Las Vegas. Behind him, Jake let Nick and Archie free. They had a deal now. Nick would investigate the dead of the mountain-goblin and they let them free. Of course they will delete the memories of them but now they need their help.

Meanwhile, Ray and Catherine finished investigating the bedroom. Now they had to find out who the woman was? During they started to leave the house Catherine got a call from Hodges.

"Willows!"

"Hey, Catherine! I am worried because of Nick! He was really 'strange' when I gave him his new case!" Hodges told.

"What do you mean with that?" Catherine asked.

"Well... I met him in his office and I, I scared him... he was, I think he was not himself." Hodges said. "He had no clue who Brass is, or who I was... and he looked at me so confused when he got his case... there is something! But I think he knows what 'the thing' is!"

"Really! Why do you think that?"

"When I asked him he became red in the face and he start to sweat! And he started to stutter! By the way... did you hear his new voice?" Hodges asked.

"No... but I think I ask him myself! Where is he?"

Hodges told her the address and Catherine prepared to visit 'Nick' on his crime-scene. Meanwhile, Spud arrived, after a horrible trip on the highway, his crime-scene. A little liquor-store in a run-down part of the city. When he parked the SUV he slapped into one of the parked police-cars. When he tried to set back he slapped into the other police-car.

"Ooups!" Spud said before he left the SUV and walked into the little store.

He was shocked when he saw the crime-scene. Everywhere where broken bottles, the floor was full with different alcoholic drinks and on some places full with blood. The sales counter was totally destroyed and the cash register was empty. But what now...

He was just a boy. A boy in the body of an adult man. He had no CSI-skills. He had no clue what he had to do. Two police officers where inside. He decide to borrow time...

"Hey... guys!"

"Oh, from the crime-lab right?" one of the officers asked. "Where is your stuff?"

"Ehm... my what? Oh... that is in the car... Ehmm... What happened here?" Spud asked.

"What happened with your voice? You sound like a teenager?" the other officer asked back.

"Sore throat!" Spud lied again.

"Owch... Well, the owner Mike Wintergrin was here alone with his wife Pamela! They said that a black-man, with black-hairs and around 20 years old entered the shop. And wanted to buy a bottle of Wodka. When he asked for his ID to check his age he start to shoot with a gun, they didn't saw what kind of gun, and threatened them. Than everything went very fast... he shot they shot back with their own gun... boom boom boom, than he ran out and left both here. Both injured. The man behind the counter, the woman next to the entrance." the police-officer told.

"Wintergrin? I know that name!" Spud said and start to think about Stacey.

"Really? And where you know it?"

"Oww... am Nowhere... I mean I know..." Spud was worried and looked around to see a security-camera in a corner. "I mean I know... the name of the manufacturer of that... camera! Hey, a camera... that recorded the whole crime!"

"That is just a fake! To scare up criminals." the officer said. "It didn't recorded anything!"

The officers left and a few seconds later Spud could hear them annoyed when they saw the damaged patrol cars. What now? Spud was alone. But then he remembered what the officer said. The woman was next to the entrance, during her husband was behind the counter. He had no clue what happened here but if he would treat two people with a gun they should be standing on the same place...

A few miles away...

Lao Shi arrived a small lake outside the city. In this abandoned area where no houses, no roads... just this lake and a few trees. Archie and Nick where worried. This was a abandoned area... far away... what if this is just a trick. A trap?

"Nick, listen to me... I know that is so strange for you..." Jonathan said.

"Yes... It's not just strange... It's unbelievable... I mean... my old college-mate is a talking dog, his son and his father-in-law are fire-breathing dragons... I'm a teenager and one of or laboratory staff is a hostage!" Nick annoyed during the van stopped.

"Mr. Stones... Sorry, Stokes... we have a deal, remember. You help us to investigate this crime and we help you to investigate the Lockjelly thing!" Lao Shi said and opened the doors.

Nick and Archie saw something what astonished them. The place was full of magical-creatures. All kinds of creatures from little fairies to big mountain goblins where here. On a big banner where the words: 'Magical-Nevada-State-Convention'. A convention for magical-creatures from all over Nevada.

But it was quiet. Nobody said anything, especially when Nick and Archie left the van, followed by Jake and the others.

"Oh... the American Dragon is here!" a woman said and walked closer to them. "I'm so happy to see you! When this boy found this dead body nobody knew what now. But then we heard that you are in town..."

"Yes... yes... Miss, this is not Arthur Spudinski, that is Nick Stores... sorry Stokes, Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He will investigate this case." Jake said and introduced Nick to the woman which looked like a normal human.

" Very pleasant to meet you... Miss!" Nick said with his own voice.

"Oh... a body-changing-thing! I know that feeling. One year ago I changed with a giant for 3 days... what for a experience."

"Yes... hehehe...!" Nick was confused. And he was worried to be on a place with all those 'monsters'.

"So you are from the Crime-Lab? And you?" the woman asked and looked at Archie.

"Ehm... me to...!" Archie said and looked around astonished.

Everywhere where stalls with different magical-things. On the big lake they saw boats. This was like a camp. The woman escorted them to a big wooden fence. On a bench, next to the gate, sat a boy. Around 10 years old. The boy was shocked and traumatized.

"He found the dead body!" the woman whispered to Nick and he followed her threw the gate to the woods.

On the other side of the gate was a second bench. A around 16 feet tall mountain-goblin sat there. Nick and Archie where scared. That was unbelievable for them. But then Nick remembered Greg's and Ray's case. He remembered the story they told him about two green giants near the hotel of Jonathan.

"That is the brother!" the woman whispered again.

They walked maybe 300 feet through the woods. Than near the water, they saw it. A dead body, covered with a white towel. Nick saw that this body was around 17 feet tall and had green skin. He was pretty sure that must have to do something with the big blood stain Greg and Raymond investigated a few hours ago. Jake, Trixie and Jonathan where scared when they saw the dead body. Nick and Archie walked closer to it.

"Here is he! Leonid Grushenko! 40. From Babrjusk, Belarus! He was here to visit his brother who is lives here in Nevada. The boy you saw on the bench found him." the woman told. "We all want to know what happened, and who did that! Mr. Stokes... please!"

"Okay... Okay... I try my best... but I need my... stuff... my equipment!" Nick said.

"Oh... if this is everything?" the woman said and a wand appear in her hand. After she said several strange words she said "...CSI-Stuff!" and after that a full suitcase appeared next to Nick.

"Wow!"

"Wow... that's useful!" Archie said. "How did you did that?"

"With magic! But I had no clue what a CSI has for equipment, so I let appear the stuff of someone other..."

"Oh... yes, here I see it... This is the equipment of CSI: Calleigh Duquesne from the crime-lab in Miami!" Nick said annoyed.

"Well... I did my best!" the woman said. "But may I go now... this dead body is... scaring me!"

"Okay... but nobody leaves this place... everyone have to stay here so we can get a statement from everybody." Nick said.

After the woman was away Nick looked at the body. He had no clue what he should do now. Or how he should investigate that thing. The man was definitely dead. And there was a big wound on his head, like something hit him very hard. And... there was nothing around him, no stone, no tree and no footprints. Around him was nothing. He could just smell alcohol. But then he remembered the show with the trousers from the trash bin and the story about the yellow luminol-blood. With a swab he took some off the blood from the big wound and sprayed the luminol about it. It start to shine yellow...

"What are you doing there?" Jake asked. "What was in the sprayer?

"And explanation! I think this man haven't been killed here! I think he has been killed near your hotel. It would explain this big blood stain!" Nick explained. "How many liters of blood they have in their body?"

Lao Shi was not sure: "Nine, maybe ten liters!"

"Yes, the victim, lost five liters on the real crime-scene. The field near the airport and near your hotel." Nick said and looked on Jonathan. "That was luminol! We use that to find blood leftovers. The blood from the trousers we found in the trash bin of your hotel-room also shined yellow with luminol. Normal, human blood shines pink or violet.!"

"Do you mean that the bloody trouser in my hotel-room is from..." Jonathan said and everyone looked on him.

"How you can explain that?" his father-in-law asked.

"I can't! Short time after I called Jake, I heard two men fighting. In Russian, I think. Then I fall asleep for a couple of minutes and when I woke up I waited further in my room. What do you think?

That I killed this guy. I'm afraid of them... I could never do this!" Jonathan said during Nick looked at the body again.

Archie stood now next to him. "Now I know how you spend your nights!"

"Yes, but I never investigated a magical-creature... wait what is that?" Nick said and found a cut on a hand of the troll. "That isn't as fresh as the other wounds. More than one day old."

"So, that happened long time before his dead!" Archie realized.

"Yes... this is looking like from... a knife! A small knife! And it happened two days ago." Nick said and looked on the other wound again. "I would say that is the cause of death. But just Greg and Ray know how it looks on the other crime-scene."

"You don't tell them anything!" Lao Shi, who heard everything said. "Do you want to talk with the witnesses? I think they are ready?"

"Okay... I do everything to get my body back and forget this nightmare!" Nick whispered.

"I heard that!" Lao Shi said. "We are not monsters!"

Meanwhile...

Catherine arrived the liquor-store. She was confused when she saw the SUV from the crime-lab, standing between two damaged patrol cars. If that was Nick, she would agree that that something is wrong with him. When she entered the shop she was more confused. Nick (Spud) stood in the middle of the room, here was nothing done. It looked like nobody investigated the scene.

"Nick!" Catherine said and scared Spud.

"Sorry... Miss, this is a crime-scene!" Spud said.

"Aw... my gosh... Nick your voice sound really terrible!" Catherine said. "And what did you say? And why you haven't start to investigate."

"Something is wrong here!" Spud said. And It wasn't a lie! "The man was behind the counter and the woman was near the entrance. If someone threatened them with a gun, why weren't they together. And I found holes in the walls. Look there were the woman stood."

Catherine looked on the place where the woman stood. Spud was right. There were two holes in the wall. And two further a meter above them. And there was just one hole in the wall behind the counter. And the shot on Mike Wintergrin was a lead.

"Hey,... you are right... here is really something wrong!" Catherine said. "And I'm not talking about your voice!"

"Why is everyone get uptight by my voice!" Spud said annoyed. "Did you say I was right?"

"Yes... I got some information about our victims... Mike Lockjelly was hit by one bullet. A lead! And his wife had just streaky shots and a few cut wounds from all the broken glass. This is a really strange gun battle. Four shots on the wife and one on the husband. I think you found something, Nicky. Good job!"

"Really? I mean... yes! I did a good job!" Spud said and now didn't tried to change his voice.

"Aww... sorry... but your voice sound soo... I can't explain it!" Catherine said.

"Sorry..." Spud said.

In that moment Catherine totally forgot that she wanted to ask Nick what was wrong. It was true that something was wrong here. So she decide to stay and called Raymond that she will help Nick here. Just minutes after she started to investigate the crime-scene she found a note in the empty cash-box. The note was saying: 'The Thing arrived in Vegas'.

"The thing..." Catherine said and looked on Nick, so Spud, who played with a flashlight. "What do you hide from me?" she whispered.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Nick walked with Archie followed by Jake and the others, to the boy who found the dead man. The boy was scared and had the color drained from his face. Nick was a little bit afraid because he didn't knew who this boy was or what he was. But he looked harmless. And they needed his statement. They stood all around him and saw that the boy was afraid. Trixie took Jake and Archie so that Lao Shi and Nick were alone with the boy so he could calm down.**

**"Hey, you... My name is Nick Stokes, CSI Las Vegas, I have to ask you some questions is that okay?" Nick asked.**

**The adult voice from the teenagers mouth confused the young boy. But he agreed.**

**"I... I thought your name is... Arthur Spudinski?" the boy asked and presented them a 'Magical-Week-Magazine'. "There was somewhere... Your photo."**

**"Oh... No, no... That's a body changing-thing! Listen, that is very important... How did you find the man?" Nick asked.**

**"I... I... I smelled him!" the boy said. "Yesterday was... My... First night!"**

**"What do you mean with that? And what do you mean with 'smelled him'?" Nick asked confused.**

**Lao Shi understood what the boy meant. Lao Shi looked on the right shoulder and found a fresh bite mark. The boy was a newly transformed werewolf. And yesterday was full-moon. Lao Shi whispered it to Nick and scared him with that.**

**"My new parents... Who adopted me, transformed me last night. That was so cool, I was a big wolf last night. Than we were on the way here... To this convention." the boy told. "But then there was this smell in the air... I walked down the hill and... There he was. He... Just lay there. I ran back to tell it mom and dad... But I couldn't talk. I had to wait till... The sun rose up and we transformed back..."**

**"It's okay... Calm down!" Nick said and tried to calm down himself. "Did you saw... Or smell... Anything else? Try to remember!"**

**"Now when you say it... In some footsteps I smell that man there!" the boy said and pointed on the victim's brother who sat on the other bench and didn't hear them. "I smelled him there..."**

**"Are you sure?" Nick asked.**

**The boy agreed and Nick thanked him. He walked with Lao Shi a few steps away.**

**"Mister... Dragon or however... How good can werewolf's smell?"**

**"Werewolves... Well, they can smell 15 thousand times, better than humans! The poor boy... His first night as magical-creature and he had to find a dead body!" Lao Shi said sad and looked on the boy.**

**"He said that he smelled the brother near the location where he found the dead man. That means that the brother was there before the boy found the victim!" Nick explained. "I have no clue how you... Creatures are but I can tell you... This man is now a suspect!"**

**"Are you sure?" Lao Shi asked.**

**"Yes... I saw that hundreds of times. And I know that the crime-scene is near the hotel of Jonathan, and that they were together there. And the victim was alive?"**

**"So, what do you think?"**

**"I think the brother have to answer us some questions..."**

**Meanwhile, in Las Vegas...**

**Catherine looked at Spud, in Nick's body who investigated his equipment. Catherine knew now that Nick, so really Spud, hid something. But Spud was also right with the fact that something was wrong with this crime-scene. Before she could say something one of the police-officers entered the store and presented them something what looked like a garbage bag.**

**"Mrs. Willows... We found that in the trash-bin behind the store. There are some blood drops on the lid of the bin. You should look there." the officer said and handed Spud the black plastic-bag.**

**Spud opened it and was astonished. The bag was full of money. Maybe the money from the cash-register. And a gun. He presented Catherine the bag and she pulled out her gloves to take the gun. Spud looked intensive on it to learn how to handle with evidence. Catherine recognized it as an caliber .38. The same gun was used to shot on the owner. Spud listened to that what Catherine told about the gun and understood it.**

**"The criminal threw the gun into the trash-bin so that they won't find the gun with him. But why he threw away the money, too?" Spud asked.**

**"Well, that's the million-dollar-question! A man robs out the store... And then he throws away everything? Let's look what really happened here!" Catherine said and took her equipment.**

**At the same time...**

**The real Nick stood now in front of the victim's brother. He was afraid to be near this tall creature. Lao Shi stood next to him and gave him a feeling of security as Nick started to interrogate him.**

**"Hello, Mr. Grushenko... Nick Stokes from the Crime Lab. Before you ask... It's a body changing thing... Mr. Grushenko, you have my condolence!"**

**Sergei Grushenko just shook his head. "He just wanted to visit me! Yesterday we met in Las Vegas and then when this boy transformed back... And told what happened... Oh my gosh...!"**

**"When did you saw him the last time?" Nick asked.**

**"Yesterday... Around 8pm and 9pm... We where near the McCarran! Leon said that he wanted to visit an old friend. So I asked him when he would come back and said goodbye!" Grushenko told.**

**"Did he said a name?" Nick asked.**

**"No... I asked him, but then he became a little bit angry and said that it's his own business. He stumbled and fall down... In that moment we forgot our fight and laughed about it. I give him a tissue for a little scratch he had on his head and then he left. He said that he will come back at midnight. When he didn't returned I first thought that he spend the night with his friend. A girl I thought..."**

**"Yes... And when did you found out it?" Nick asked.**

**"I came here because we wanted meet here if he doesn't came back!" Grushenko told. "I arrived here when this boy transformed back. And then he shouted that he found a dead-body. I ran down with several others and than... Then I saw him there."**

**"Did you touched him or something else?"**

**"No, I couldn't stay there... That was so horrible to see him there!"**

**"Okay... Please excuse us for a moment..." Nick said and walked with Lao Shi away. "One is lying..."**

**"We have a way to find out!" Lao Shi told. "Follow me!"**

**Together they all walked with the woman who showed them the dead-body, to a big tent with a big smoking kettle in front of it.**

**"Here is it! I am running this potion-stall with my daughter... We will need a little bit time for it, a truth-potion is not easy... But here we have all ingredients... Wait here,..." the woman said and yelled into the tent: "Laura,... Come out we have important guests!"**

**A few seconds later a woman left the tent with a tablet of drinks. When she looked on them and saw Archie both start to scream and the tablet fall out of her hands.**

**"What do you do here?" both said. "Me... Stop saying the same like me!"**

**"Laura, do you know this guy?" the other woman said. "Oh, is that the man you told me..."**

**"Is that the woman you told 'me'?" Nick asked Archie.**

**Archie and his 'girlfriend' Laura where both to shocked to answer. Archie was just shocked to see the woman he dates, with this creatures. She was one of them.**

**"Oh... My gosh... You are... You... Are one of this..." Archie was so shocked that he became unconscious.**

**Everyone stood around the senseless Archie before his girlfriend recovered from the shock and helped the others to carry him into the tent...**

**Meanwhile,... Catherine build up some laser-pointers in the shop. Spud was amazed to see this light-show. He thaught that they could see now from where the shots came and where they hit the walls. Spud stood there where Mr. Wintergrin stood and Catherine stood there where his wife was. Now everything was clear...**

**"Okay... Mike and Pamela where found on this places. If there was really a third one why he just shoot on Mike and why did Mike shoot four times at his wife?" Catherine asked.**

**"What if there was no thief?" Spud realized. "I mean one shot on Mike and he didn't shoot back..."**

**"Yes, you're right!" Catherine said. "Boahh... You voice sounds so...!"**

**"Yes... I know my voice sounds funny..." Spud said now more annoyed an looked down where he found a photo in the desk.**

**Spud was shocked... It was a photo of him. The picture was taken during night, when he wanted to enter his house. The quality was very bad. It was unclear and dirty, like it was increased with the computer. He definitely saw himself. But in the darkness he looked older... And on the photo his skin looked darker. On the picture all other people would think that this is a 20 years old African-American man. Now he had a terrible suspicion...**

**"What is that?" Catherine asked and took the photo.**

**Catherine looked very long on the photo. For her the boy on the photo looked like a 20 years old African-American man... Spud remembered the story one of the officers told him. It was clear for him what's going on. He start to tell Catherine his theory.**

**"This person is looking like the suspect! If really that happened what they told the police... Why they have a photo of this guy in their store? Maybe because he is their wish-suspect!" Spud told and tried to change his voice better again.**

**That was it...**

**Meanwhile, the others where in the tent on the convention-area.**

**Archie was on a couch and stammered some words during his sleep. His girlfriend Paula tried to explain the others that they are just good friends and 'maybe' more, during her mother mixed a pot of truth-potion. Nick had to laugh about the mind that Archie dates a magical-creature. Jake talked with his grandfather.**

**"With the truth-potion we can prove that dad isn't the murder. But we also have to check who is the real murder..." Jake said and walked to Nick. "Mr. Stokes... Are they any other suspects?"**

**"Do you mean instead of the brother?" Nick asked.**

**"No... I'm not talking about this case! I'm talking about my father's case! Instead of my father... Are there any other suspects? And you know that you have to tell me the truth..." Jake said.**

**"Well... There is the ex-wife..." Nick said but stopped talking because he saw that Archie start to wake up.**

**Laura hold a small bottle with smelling salts under Archie's nose and he woke up. In the first moment he just saw his girlfriend...**

**"Hi, Laura... I had a very weird dream... I was captured by..." before Archie could finish he saw Jake and his grandfather standing next to her. "AHHHGGG..."**

**Archie tried to stand up and run away but Laura hold his mouth and sat down on him so that he couldn't flee. "Archie... Archie... I know this is a shock for you... But the truth is... I'm a witch!"**

**Laura took Archie and walked with him outside so that they could talk alone about their now... Very strange relationship. During both where outside the older witch filled a plastic-bottle with the truth-potion. She handed it to Lao Shi and smiled.**

**"I'm honored to help you! You can have it for free!" she said. "Find the guy who did it!"**

**"Thank you!" Lao Shi answered and left with the others the tent.**

**Outside of the tent was a couple. When they saw Nick they walked to him.**

**"Excuse me... You are that CSI in the foreign body, right? We are the parents of Bobby! Who found... You know!" the woman said worried.**

**"Yes, that's right!"**

**"Where is he? First we thought that he is with you but..."**

**"What do you mean with that?" Jake asked.**

**"We can't find him!" the man said. "When we wanted to take him to go home he said that he have to tell you something more he remembered but since them we couldn't find him..."**

**"Oh my gosh..." Nick said and realized what was going on. "Did you saw the big green man... The brother guy..."**

**"No, short time after Bobby disappeared we saw that he was also away..."**

**"Oh, no!" Nick said short and turned to Lao Shi to explain the situation.**

**End of Chapter 12**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Jake and the others ran back to the place where they met the boy and the brother of the victim. Both disappeared. Lao Shi immediately said to Nick that he should look around. But Nick just found a used tissue. He walked with the tissue to Bobby's parents and presented it them. Bobby's father smelled it and was sure: It was Bobby's!

"What's going on here Mr. Stokes?" Lao Shi asked.

"I think something terrible! Miss..." Nick shouted and the woman who mixed the potions reacted. "...Miss... nobody leaves the area. A child disappeared!"

On the whole area the people where afraid. Parents held their children in their arms and hid in tents. Nick walked with Lao Shi around the convention area and looked into the faces of all the scared people.

"Do you think that they are more afraid of us than we of them?" Archie asked.

"Meanwhile? Let's hope that they have a management in their world, so that they have Grushenko's address..." Nick said when both entered a tent with the word reception in front of it.

In that moment they entered the tent a woman handed them a piece of paper. Nick was surprised when he saw that it was a copy of Sergei Grushenkos ID-card.

"how did you know that..."

"I could hear you!" the woman who looked like a normal human said short. "Find this boy Mr.!"

"Yes, I will... ARCHIE!" Nick yelled.

Archie arrived just seconds later. Laura, his girlfriend ran to them and whispered Archie something into his ear. He laughed and then he said: "Okay... Do you have a coroner in your world? I don't know... If, yes... call him. And..."

"I know!" she said and Archie walked with Nick away to Lao Shi's van.

The old man shook his head: "No, that will need to long by car. We fly!"

"Fly?" Nick said before Jake and his grandfather transformed and Nick and Archie saw them in dragon-form for the first time.

Both where just speechless. Trixie climbed on Jake's back and Lao Shi took Jonathan.

"You can trust them! That's safer than driving in a car!" Jonathan said and tried to calm down Nick and Archie.

"Do you really think that I fly with these..."

"You have no choice!" Jake said and grabbled Nick during Lao Shi took Archie and both raised up into the sky.

Meanwhile, Raymond Langston arrived in the morgue. He hoped that Dr. Robbins already found something. After Ray prepared he entered the morgue and saw the dead body of Harold Grey Sen. and next to him Jr. Dr. Robbins stood above the body of the older Harold and saw Ray entering the room.

"Oh... When I investigated Lockjelly a few hours ago I thought that would be the last time I see this kind of injury... I can definitely say that all three died on the same way!" Dr. Robbins told. "Grey sen was too long in the water... The water and the chlorine destroyed very much. But I found out that he also must have been in excrement pain the last few years of his life..."

"What do you mean with that?" Ray asked.

"Look on the x-rays! In his medical records I found out that he had a terrible car-accident several years ago. Look on his right knee and his left shinbone."

Ray looked on the X-ray and saw that both bones had leftovers of terrible fractures. Although it happened in 2001, that had to be still very painful. Robbins presented him the tox-screen. He had two different types of painkillers in his blood. In the same traffic-accident his wife died. Grey Jr. survived without any injuries.

"He took painkillers. Very much painkillers." Ray said and looked on the younger man on the other table. "And what's with him? Something I should know?"

"Well, he was drunken! Enough to reduce his perception. But he would survive it. He didn't drink often. His liver was normal. Instead of a little stomach ulcer,... he was totally healthy. What a shame... so young... healthy... survived a accident..." Robbins told and Ray remembered something.

"What did you said... when was that accident? I mean... which day?" Ray asked.

"Wait a moment... In the medical-record the day is May 4th 2001! A other driver triggered the accident. They never caught him or her!" Robbins read from the file.

Ray opened one of the files he hold in his hands and looked for the arresting record of Helen Lockjelly. Helen was arrested on that same night...

Ray found Greg in the meeting-room and he told him his theory.

"Our both victims... the Grey's, had a terrible car-accident in 2001, did you got the file of that case?" Ray asked.

"Yes, here is it... eye-witnesses saw another car racing above the highway..."

_The Grey's, father mother and their at that time 13-years old son, sitting in the car. The traffic-lights switches to green. The Grey's driving... but then another car races across the crossroad. Harold is surprised and turns the steering-wheel to hard. They smash with their car against a crash barrier the car is skippering over the street and crashes down a embankment at the other side of the street. The other raced away._

"Look at this... Helen Lockjelly was arrested 8 hours after the accident. 20 miles away, but she was driving a dark blue Ford... the same car which triggered the accident. The witnesses didn't saw a license-plate or which type the car was. Helen Lockjelly had a relationship with Grey. Than her ex-husband and later her boyfriend and his son died on the same way. I'm not sure but if she..." before Ray could finish his mobile rang.

"Ray... It's me!" Catherine said. "Listen, I will need a little bit longer here. Nick found a very interesting trace. Did you found out something interesting in our double, triple homicide?"

"Yes, a connection to Helen Lockjelly?" Ray said.

In that moment Wendy entered the room and handed him a test result before she left again. "And right now I got a second connection... Helen and Harold had sex last night. The female DNA from the condom is from her."

"Good... talk with her. I'm in the General Hospital with Nick!" Catherine told.

"Oh... because his sore throat?"

"No! We are here to talk with the 'victims' of our 'crime'. I tell the doctors that they should look for Nick's sore throat later. Call me, when you found Mrs. Lockjelly...!" Catherine said and hang off.

After the call she walked back to Spud. Both drove with her. Spud decide not to drive a car anymore before he learned it. He followed her into the hospital and they walked to the information-desk. After they got the room number of both they entered the elevator to drive to the 8th floor.

"Who first? Mike or Pamela?" Catherine asked Nick.

"I don't know... that one who knew more about this boy from New York?" Spud answered with his own voice.

"Where you know that this boy on the photo is from New York?" Catherine asked confused.

Spud thought: 'Oups!' and was ashamed. He looked on the photo and tried to find something to prove his 'theory'. Then he found it.

"Do you see this mail-box..." Spud said and Catherine saw that it was right.

Fortunately there was a part of a mail-box viewable. Under the words U.S. Mail stood the words 'City of New York'. Catherine accept it as trace and changed the topic.

"You're right! By the way... we are here in a hospital. You should show your sore to an doctor!"

"What? Why? I'm fine!" Spud said, again with his own voice.

"You sound terrible..." Catherine said. "To tell the truth... with that voice you sound like a..."

"Okay... now it's enough! If my voice is so annoying to everyone I don't say anything anymore!" Spud said annoyed before the doors of the elevator opened and both left it.

Catherine was confused. Now she was sure that something was wrong with Nick. But at the moment she couldn't think about it because they met Pamela Wintergrin in the corridor. She sat on a bench and read a newspaper. Around her arms and her right leg were bandages. Spud could see that she had several bruises across her whole body.

"Mrs. Wintergrin... Catherine Willows from the crime-lab. This is Nick Stokes!" Catherine said and Spud just lift his hand to wink short and didn't said anything. "Mrs. Wintergrin... how are you?

"Is that a joke? We have been robed! A guy tried to kill me and my husband. We are both in hospital, he with a shot-wound!" she said annoyed. "Did you found this guy?"

"No, not yet!" Catherine said. "What happened after he shot at your husband?"

"He ran with the money!" Pamela answered. "Do I really have to answer you this questions now? I feel really bad..."

"Sorry... but it's important? I have to take your fingerprints... to compare them with the fingerprints we found."

"Do what you have to do!" she said short.

Catherine took the fingerprints and Spud just watched. Learning by watching! After Catherine finished. She got back on her feet.

"Okay... we go and talk with your husband. We be right back!" she said and Spud followed her into a room.

Mike Wintergrin laid here alone, the both other beds where empty. There was a bandage around his shoulder. One of his eyes was injured, maybe from a hit with a fist. When Spud saw the man he recognized him. Several months ago he saw his face on a picture in Stacey's house. When he, Jake and Trixie fought against the gorgons. Jake and Spud break in threw the front door and Spud saw this photo. This man is her father or her uncle. Mike opened his eyes and looked on them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're from the crime-lab! We have a few questions for you!" Catherine said.

"Is that really necessary! I feel really bad right now..." Mike answered.

"We know that it was a terrible day for you. But I'm pretty sure that you also want to that the guy who is liable for that will go to prison." Catherine said. "Please tell us what happened!"

Mike told the same story Spud already heard from the police. But now something more. Mike pointed on his mobile which was on the table next to him.

"For a few seconds I could record what he said." Mike told after Catherine handed him the mobile and pressed the play button.

"...dude you..." the voice said.

Spud was shocked. That was his voice. Definitely, this words he said. Catherine played it again... after the second time she looked on Spud. For her this sound like Nick's new voice.

"That sound a little bit like you..."

Meanwhile...

The real Nick and Archie screamed during they flew a half mile above the desert. Although it was really exciting to fly with dragons it was scary.

"Oh... my... gosh..." Archie screamed. "This will nobody ever believe me..."

"Yes... because you will nobody ever tell that, because we..." Lao Shi said but Archie interrupted him.

"Laura said that she would restore my memory!" Archie said.

"Laura? You mean your witch-girlfriend? You have luck... could she transform me back into an adult."

"We told you that we will transform you back when he is out of prison!" Jake said and pointed on his father who was still in Fu Dog's body.

"But he is out of prison right now and... wait... where is the city?" Nick said and saw that they were in an empty desert. Las Vegas disappeared.

"We are still in the magical-world! That is Magical-Las Vegas!" Lao Shi explained and all looked on a small town.

Magical-Las Vegas was a town which was build around a wide road. The buildings around this 'Strip' had many colorful lights like the casinos in the humans-world. The other buildings looked all like from East-Europe. But this little town had nice parks with wells and fountains... very nice public-places and there was all over green grass growing. That was not normal in the desert.

"This is your world? Looks like a mix of medieval-village and socialism big-city." Nick said when they landed near the house of the suspect.

Relieved, the both humans jumped out of Lao Shi's arms and hugged the ground. A few seconds later they stood up and walked to the house. It was a small house without garage and garden in front of it. On the door was a big wooden sign of a shop... Sergei Grushenko, Investigations, trained by the KGB.

"Wow... he is an private-detective! Is in your world everything like in ours?" Nick asked when he looked inside.

It seemed that the house was empty. Nobody in sight. And the neighbors where all on the convention... Nick looked on the both dragons.

"Normally we enter in this situations a house armed and with a whole unit." Nick explained.

"Oh, I know what you mean,... I saw that in TV!" Jake said transformed back into dragon form and kicked against the closed door. The door break and flew through the room. Jake jumped into the house and shouted loud. He kicked against a shadow which was directly next to him. A loud noise came out of the house before Jake left it and stood in front of his grandfather. "All room's clear, but I accidently broke his TV!"

Lao Shi just shook his head. "Young dragon... you have to listen to your mind... I trained you that since years... and you will pay for the TV." the old man said when he switched on the light and saw the mess in the living-room, Jake made.

But all were more shocked about a wall full of photos and letters. Jake let the both real investigators in and both looked at the wall. Just a few seconds later both found a trace... a photo of Jonathan and Lockjelly.

"Hey, Jonathan... isn't that you?" Nick said and presented them the photo. It showed Jonathan and his boss arriving a few days ago when they arrived on the airport. Another photo showed Jonathan walking across the street.

"He observed me!" Jonathan shouted angrily.

During they looked for it, Archie found some DVD's under a newspaper. One DVD stood the address.

"Nick... see this!" Archie said and Nick looked at it.

"That is the place where we found Lockjelly's dead body!" Nick remembered.

Jake who heard everything took the DVD and placed it into the running laptop and play it. All were shocked when they saw a movie... starring Jonathan and Lockjelly... on the crime scene...

_**End of Chapter 13**_

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Everyone stared on the laptop where Jonathan and his boss appeared on the screen. They where in the garden. It was bright day in this movie and Jonathan looked really mad. Everyone became quiet when they start to talk.

"No, it's enough... You..." Jonathan shouted angrilly.

"What? What did I? I gave you the chance for a great carreer and you never said thank you!" Lockjelly answered back angrilly.

"Thank you for what?" Jonathan shouted. "For all never paied overtime, or all the times you blame me for your mistakes in front of the other employees... I don't wanna to be your personal 'scapegoat' for everything. I don't wanna be your employee... and I definetely..."

The rest they heared was very fast. To fast to understand. It end so that Jonathan hit with his fist into Lockjelly's right eye. Lockjelly fall down and land in the grass. Jonathan realized what he did and apollogized immediatelly. But when he tried to help Lockjelly stand up Lockjelly pulled him down and pressed Jonathan down to the ground.

"Oh my gosh... Now I understand that someone wanted to kill him!" Archie said before they talked further in the video.

Lockjelly than finally start to talk about the thing.

"Forget it... I know everything about the thing. The thing your dear wife hides..." Lockjelly said.

"WHAT?" Jonathan shouted and Lockjelly put out a tape of his pocket.

"Yes, I know about the thing in your wife's life. And I know about the thing you hide in your house." Lockjelly said and Jonathan became really mad now.

"Give me that!" Jonathan shouted and they start to fight for the tape.

Several moments later the tape land in the pool. Jonathan grabbed it and start to pull out the black tape to destroy it. When Jonathan pulled out a lighter to burn the tape Lockjelly stand up and they fight again.

"You're fired!" Lockjelly shouted.

"That's not necessary. I cancel!" Jonathan said took his briefcase and walked away. "And be sure... you will be get many trouble because your little auction here... by the way, how you found out it?"

"That's not important now! The fact is... you can forget your next paycheck." Lockjelly said and took the destroyed tape from the ground.

Jonathan looked this and almost attacked him again before he remembered the briefcase in his hands. He knowed that there where several important documents in it. He opened it and threw them into the pool right in front of Lockjelly's eyes. Before Lockjelly could say anything Jonathan left and let Lockjelly alone.

All others looked on Jonathan who was relieved.

"You see... that's prove my story!" Jonathan said.

In the video they could hear the motor of a car and squeaking tires when it raced away.

"Hey, that's my rental-car... I paid it! LONG!" Lockjelly shouted before he looked on the tape again and start to try to repair it. "Maybe I can safe something from that."

"I even couldn't safe it!" Archie said and remembered the two pictures he restored.

"The tape is really deleted?" Lao Shi asked and Archie agreed.

"Shh... look it's going furhter." Nick said and all looked on the laptop again.

"He will pay for that, nobody escapes the revenge of Robert Lockjelly. My ex-wife didn't, my ex-partner didn't and you won't." Lockjelly said during he finished rolling back the tape into the cassette. Than they heared something in the background. "Hello, who is there? Long if this is you... forget it, you won't get your job back..."

That where the last words of Lockjelly before a light green beam hit him into his stomach. It was light a flash. Sondless and fast. Jake and the others where horrified. It was like from a horror-movie when the green flash hit Lockjelly's stomach and blowed up it. Lockjelly was dead before he hit the ground. Than he layed there... the video played around 10 seconds furhter before someone lift up the camera and stopped it.

"WHAT... WAS... THAT...?" Jake asked shocked. "Is that they way Lockjelly died?"

"Yes... I was there!" Nick told. "The place where the camera stood... Hmmm?"

"What? Mr. Stokes, what are you thinking about?" Trixie asked.

"What was that for a green beam?" Nick asked.

"I know it!" Lao Shi said and everyone looked on him. "This kind of weapon was used by the huntsclan!"

Meanwhile...

Catherine stood with Spud in Nick's body in Mike Wintergrin's hospital room. After she played the tape she looked on 'Nick'. The voice on the tape sound exactly like Nick's new 'sore throat voice'. But Spud just looked on Mike and seemed to be pretty sure about this case. He knowed now what was really going on. 'That stupid, little harlot!' Spud thaught...

"Nick?" Catherine said but he didn't react and still stared on Mike.

Mike looked so innoncent with all his bandages and in the white shirt. He start to sweat. He was in troble now, he could feel that. The mood in the room became more and more creapy.

"Mr. Wintergrin..." Spud began to talk and changed his voice as well as possible. "...please tell me... how could you press the button on your mobile when you had to raise your hands up. I mean... If I would be a thief and would take hostages, I would order them to raise up thier hands. And If you had the mobile in your hands, he would shoot on it."

"Oh... well it was... it was... laying on the table. And when he said that I should threw away it I pressed the button." Mike told stammering.

"You threw it away? Really?" Spud said. "The police officers said that the paramedics found it next to you and so they took it with you because they thaught it fall out of your pocket."

Catherine listened exactly what the false Nick told and was wondered. Than she remembered that the police officers told them the same.

"I mean with that... you called 911... with your mobile! You are hardly injured! If your really threw it away, you couldn't arrive it!" Spud said further. "Mr. Wintergrin... There was no thief, right! We know that you just shoot on your wife. And the money land in your trash-bin behind the shop..."

Mike start to became red and shaked his head. He was ashamed. It was over.

"I did it for Stacey!" Mike said and a tear rinned down his face.

"Who is Stacey?" Catherine asked.

"She is my niece. Several weeks ago I got a call from her. She told that there is a annoing boy who is harrasing her. She... she cried." Mike told. Spud knowed that Stacey just played. "She asked me for help because her parents and the police doesn't want to help her."

"So you decide to help her!" Spud said. "I know what happend..."

Spud start to tell:

_Your niece told you that this boy is a stalker or worse. So she send you this short record of his voice and this photo we found in your shop. Your wife is involved, she or you saw this boy. But it was dark. And on the photo you saw a young black man instead of a white teenager..._

"Wait wait wait..." Catherine said and interrupt the flashback. "Where you know that..."

"I explain that later!" Spud said. "Well where I was..." he said further and the flashback began again.

_She or you wrote a note for each other. You called this boy 'the thing'. So the other one knowed and you had a gun. The camera in your shop was just a fake so it was easy. You played all. You shoot for times on your wife... of course you didn't hit her directly. All shoot's passed her, than she should shoot on you. It was planned that it also passed you, but she was injured. She couldn't hold the gun right after you gave it her. So she accidently hit your shoulder. In shock she slipped on the wet ground and got more injured by the broken glass. And during you called 911 she threw the money into the trash-bin because she could still walk, and you weren't able to stand with your wound..._

Mike immediatelly shaked his head again and hold his ears.

"Nobody should been injured. And we just did it for our niece. It was her idea. Stacey said that this would be very easy... I mean in the news they say everytime... it was a black male... a black male... everyone tell that it was a black male." Mike said sadly.

"So you are also a racist!" Spud said now more angrilly.

"Ahww..." Mike start to cry. "Ahhwwhhh... I'm my family are all people very racist. Stacey said that he is Jewish. For us that..."

"So you wanted to bring him to prison just because he is Jewish?" Catherine said shocked and disgusted. Spud was also shocked. He wasn't jewish but his father is!

"It was planned that we use the tape to blame him." Mike said and shaked his head again. "I wanted to help her. I love my niece. I would do anything for her. She told me what I had to do and that we just had to wait. Than... yesterday evening, I could hear his voice... on the parking lot of a supermarket near the airport. His voice came out of a van with a licence-plate from New York..."

"And so you decide to blame him for a faked crime. But fact is that he won't go to prison... but you will!" Spud said and looked into Mike's eyes. "And not just because this crime. You will also go to prison for your racist lifestyle."

Mike said nothing. He just hold his hands about his face and shaked his head again.

'Case closed!" Spud said in his mind.

Meanwhile, in the magical-world:

Everyone looked on Lao Shi who just told that about the huntsclan. Jake was just shocked and confused.

"Gramps... how is that possible? I mean the huntsclan is destroyed. We all saw it!"

"Wait wait wait... what is the Huntsclan?" Nick asked confused.

"The huntsclan was a dangerous organisation who had the plan to destroy our world. They hadn't any respect in front of the humanity. They would kill millions of humans to kill one magical-creatures." Trixie told.

"And they killed Lockjelly?" Archie asked.

"No... the huntsclan is destroyed months ago. But it is possible that many of thier weapons are still on this world. It's possible that someone found a old hideout of them and stole the weapons." Lao Shi said. "Grushenko observed daughter's husband... than he was the witness of the homicide of Lockjelly... and than he kills his brother and kidnaps a child? That makes no sense?"

"Yes... What if Grushenko was just a part of all?" Nick said.

"What do you mean with that? Lao Shi asked.

"I mean... I have to go to the crime-scene again! To look on this bushes." Nick said and left with the DVD, some photos and the others the house.

Meanwhile in the CSI headquarter...

Raymond Langston walked threw the corridors talking on his mobile.

"What do you mean with that? She disappeared?" Raymond asked. "Okay... okay, find her?" he said and hang off. In that moment Greg appeared next to him.

"I heared that our suspect disappeared!" he said.

"Yes... She didn't appeared on her workplace and she wasn't home since yesterday. We got a warrant for her apartment. She was in the Grey's house last night, short time before they died. And she maybe triggered the deadly car-accident Grey's wife died in. We have to find her!" Ray said before his mobile rang again. "Langston! What... great... wait there we are on the way!"

"Fond her?"

"Yes... right now she is driving above the freeway. She is going to leave the city..."

At the same time, a few miles away and a half mile up in the sky...

Trixie read some files they took from Grushenko's home office. He tried to find out why someone would observate Jonathan. The others meanwhile looked on the photos they took. The most of them where from Lockjelly.

"Oh, my gosh... look on this files. The person who hired Grushenko is Helen Lockjelly!" Trixie said and Nick remembered.

"What! STOP!" Nick shouted and both dragons stopped in the air.

"What do you know this name?" Jake asked.

"Helen was the name of his ex-wife!" his father remembered. "He never liked to talk about her."

"And she spend the last night with her." Nick told. "Her name appeared during the investigation. More I don't know because I was not... you know why!"

"Wait... wait wait... she is a human who have contacts to the magical-world? We had to know it?" Lao Shi said.

"She didn't knowed!" Trixie said because she read the file further. "Here in this file is standing, I'm reading: Talking carefully... human!"

"What is that meaning?" Archie asked.

"Is it possible that Grushenko had clients in the humans-world who had no clue that he is a... gigantic thing!" Nick said.

"That's really possible!" Lao Shi said. "This part of Magical-America is poor! The people whould even make business with humans to get out of thier financial needs."

"All is now looking on the woman!" Jake said. "Do you think she is in trouble?"

"I think she makes the trouble!" his grandfather said and pulled out a golden device. "We can't localize her but fortunatelly we can localize Bobby."

"What is that?" Nick asked when he saw the little golden ball.

"That is a magical-compass. I've borrowed it from the grim reaper." the old dragon told.

"Grim Reaper?" Archie asked shocked.

"Yes, his name is Marvie, he is a friend of us! This compass shows where a person is in danger. When Bobby disappeared we couldn't localize him. But fortunatelly a few seconds ago this thing start to shine for him. Now we can find him!" Lao Shi said relieved.

"And what for you need us?" Nick who felt like a tool now asked.

"Oh... well that's hard to explain... Well, the boy is... this way!" Lao Shi said and pointed on a freeway not far away in the desert. "He is moving very fast... like he is in a car."

What nobody knowed was that Bobby was really in a car. But he was trapped in the trunk. Bobby couldn't breath very well. He hammered with his fists against the door and shouted.

"Please... please... let me go!" he gried.

"SHUT UP!" Helen shouted during she drove the car very fast above the freeway. On the passenger seat next to her was shopping bag with a t-shirt full of blood and a strange futuristic-gun with the huntsclan symbol on the side. "SHUT UP... or I will do the same with you like with the green man..."

_**End of Chapter 14**_

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

**Spud left satisfied the hospital followed by Catherine. He just closed a case. He was now really proud on himself. But the feeling that he was the real victim of this crime was scaring him. Catherine just looked at 'Nick' and was wondered.**

**"You found out the truth without investigating any evidence? From where did you recognize the boy on the photo?" she asked and shocked Spud, he totally forgot that he is another person now. A person who doesn't know Jake and his friends. "Nick, I asked you something?"**

**"Yes... Do you remember the son of Jonathan Long?" Spud asked with a now totally other voice.**

**"Do you mean this little Asian boy with the green things in his hair?" Catherine asked back.**

**"Yes..." Spud said and lift the photo again. "There was a boy with brown hair next to him. From the haircut and the jacket on this photo,... I'm pretty sure that this boy on the photo and the friend of Jonathan's son are the same person!"**

**Catherine looked at the dirty photo again. She just saw Jonathan's son and a African American girl but no boy. "When did you saw this boy?"**

**"Well... short time after I was send home, I met both in front of the lab." Spud told and remembered the scene when they kidnapped Nick. "He gave me his mobile-number if I have to tell him something can reach him!"**

**"Aha... now you should call him. We need his friend for a statement if really he was harmed!" Catherine said. When they arrived at the SUV, Catherine looked back at the hospital. "I'm just glad that Wintergrin will go to prison!"**

**"Racist's just make problems and trouble!" Spud said. He was disappointed in Stacey, the society and so many other things.**

**"Hey Nick... smile!" Catherine said. "Wintergrin will get a federal procedure. The innocent boy will keep his freedom. And the girl..."**

**"The girl will pay for it..." Spud shouted angrily. For him... Stacey was dead!**

**"Yes, yes... she will also be punished. You're talking like you know her." Catherine said wondered as her mobile rang. It was Ray. "Hey, Ray... what's going on?"**

**"We have a hot trace!" Ray said. "Helen Lockjelly! It looks like she is our main suspect in both cases!"**

**"Really?" Catherine asked.**

**"Yes, the police is looking for her. She disappeared. We know what kind of car she drives and asked all people who know her. Looks like she is going to leave the city." Raymond told.**

**"Okay... call again when you found her!" Catherine said and closed the phone. "Looks like your friend is really innocent! That you can tell his son!"**

**"Yes... yes, I can!" Spud said with a grin on his face and took his mobile.**

**"What is that? That isn't yours?" Catherine said when she saw Spud's own mobile.**

**"Oh... that's my new... private phone!" Spud said.**

**"Okay..." Catherine just said before Spud started to call Jake.**

**Jake meanwhile was flying with his passengers high above the suburbs of Las Vegas. With the magical-compass it was easy to find the missing boy. As they were flying Jake heard his mobile rang. Jake took the call from Spud.**

**"Hello!" Jake said.**

**"Hello, Jake Long? Yes, this is Nick Stokes..." Jake heard Spud's voice.**

**"Spud where are you?" Jake asked. "We found out who the is murder. Or we think we know it?"**

**"Yes... Listen, I have some information for you!" Spud said. Jake was confused. "There is something what will relieve your father. But there is something you should know!"**

**"Spud what are you talking about... Oh, there is someone listen to you. Spud, cough one time when you are not alone!" Jake said.**

**Spud coughed. Jake and the others now knew that Spud was not alone.**

**"Yes... It's about your friend. Arthur was his name." Spud said. "Yes... we need his statement for another case he is involved."**

**"What... what happened? How is he involved?" Jake asked. All others were surprised.**

**"Yes... we really urgent need his statement if you understand. And not just because of that if you understand what I mean!" Spud said.**

**"Really... But first we have to catch Lockjelly's ex-wife. She kidnapped a werewolf and killed a mountain-goblin."**

**"WHAT?" Spud shouted and scared Catherine who immediately hit brakes.**

**"Yes, she is driving to south above the highway. We have eye-contact. She is driving a old blue Ford..."**

**"Okay... Catherine DRIVE!" Spud shouted.**

**Catherine just stepped on the throttle in shock.**

**"Nick what happened?"**

**"Helen Lockjelly... she kidnapped a child. And she killed again..." Spud said with his own voice.**

**"What,...?" Catherine asked shocked.**

**"Jake told it!" Spud said short and pointed on the freeway which was not far. "Drive south!"**

**"Jake? Do you mean the son of ..."**

**"Yes, and now drive..." Spud shouted and touched the steering-wheel.**

**"Awhh... Nick what's going on with you?" Catherine asked in fear.**

**Meanwhile, Jake flew lower.**

**They had to be careful. The freeway was just less crowded. But if one of the other drivers see them it would be over. Everyone looked at the old blue car which drove very fast to leave the city. The compass showed that this was the car, the werewolf-boy was trapped. Jake, who still called with Spud was shocked.**

**"Spud, what are you doing... If Mrs. Windows..."**

**"Her name is Willows!" the real Nick interrupt him.**

**"Okay... If Mrs. Willows sees you and the real Mr. Stokes she will find out everything. And,... Oh, my gosh, is that you in the SUV..." Jake said when he saw the big SUV with the lights on the top and the CSI-symbol on the side.**

**The SUV just arrived the highway and followed the old blue car of Lockjelly's ex-wife. The lights weren't switch on so she doesn't realized that someone followed her. She just looked straight ahead. Jake flew over the SUV where Spud and Catherine sat. He could see Nick's real body through the window. The call was still connected.**

**"Spud... Be careful... Mrs. Willows shouldn't..."**

**"What, I shouldn't?" Catherine's voice came out of the phone and Jake was scared.**

**Catherine was so confused above her 'colleague' that she took him away the phone to talk with Jake herself. Jake was still scared when Catherine start to talk further.**

**"And who is Spud?" she asked.**

**Jake was still speechless when Nick start to shout: "Catherine trust them!"**

**"NICK?" Catherine asked shocked and looked on the Nick who sat next to her.**

**Meanwhile, Lao Shi who hold Nick in his arms hold his mouth. "Mr. Stokes... If you ever want to go back into your body..."**

**"Body?" Catherine who heard everything asked shocked.**

**"Gramps you should be quiet, she hears everything!" Jake said and pointed on the SUV.**

**Catherine meanwhile looked around. She was pretty sure that the boy was near. The most other cars where too far away. But then she looked up and saw the two dragons flying maybe 500 feet above the ground.**

**"Oh, my gosh... what is that?" she asked shocked. "That's looking like... NICK?"**

**"Ehmm... that's not easy to explain!" Spud said with his own voice.**

**Meanwhile, Helen realized that the SUV behind her was following her. She looked more on it and finally saw the symbol of the crime-lab.**

**"Damnit!" she cursed before she stepped fully on the throttle.**

**Bobby meanwhile, became senseless in the sticky trunk. The compass in Lao Shi's hands began to glow much more. Jake realized in that moment that Catherine must have eye-contact with them. Catherine was still so shocked that SUV start to turn and almost hit the barrier. Spud reacted and touched the steering-wheel again to bring the car back on the street. Helen drove faster and faster.**

**"Mrs. Willows..." Spud said to her with his own voice. "Please, there is nothing to be afraid off..."**

**"Mrs. Willows?" Catherine asked and looked at Nick. "You aren't Nick!"**

**When Catherine realized that it's wasn't Nick who sat next to her. Helen passed another car. She rammed it and the family inside the other car started to scream. The car of them started to spin and a second car almost hit it. When the other car tried to pass it crashed into another one and the accident began. Two other cars crashed into the scene. Catherine stepped on the brake and the SUV stopped just inches before the crash scene. A second later and they had been crashed into a car with a older couple inside. The five involved cars blocked the whole freeway. Behind them the first cars stopped. There was no way to leave now. Jake and the others were shocked when they saw it. Helen meanwhile drove further.**

**"We can't let her escape!" Lao Shi said.**

**"Wait take me!" Jake heard Spud's voice threw the mobile.**

**Spud took away the mobile from Catherine and jumped out of the SUV. The other cars honked all. The shocked drivers of the involved cars left them without heavy injuries. But everyone was shocked. Spud used this moment to ran away.**

**"STOP!" Catherine shouted when she also left the SUV and followed him.**

**Spud just ran and jumped over the barrier into the sand of the desert. In this part where many high plants and rocks. If he has luck he could hide somewhere till, Jake or his grandfather get him. They meanwhile arrived the scene and Nick was happy to see his own body again. Archie was just relieved that they landed. They all hide behind a big rock and Spud start to tell them what he knew.**

**"We have to find her before..." Jake began but was interrupted by Catherine who appeared next to them and threatened them with her gun.**

**"HANDS UP!" she shouted.**

**Everyone instead of Archie and the real Nick lift their hands.**

**"Cath, oh my gosh... we are so happy to see you!" Archie said.**

**Catherine was surprised to see him here with this group of teenagers and the old man and the false Nick.**

**"Cath... don't kill them before they give me my body back!" Nick said.**

**"NICK!" Catherine said shocked. "Oh... my gosh... Is that..."**

**Nick agreed. Catherine was just shocked when she hear the voice of her colleague coming out of this boy. Then she recognized him.**

**"Hey, you are the boy who... but how is that... I mean what's going..." Catherine stammered.**

**Jake and Lao Shi, who where in human-form right now, transformed and scared Catherine with it. The gun fall out of her hands...**

**"Booo..." Jake said and Catherine became senseless immediately. "Wow... that was easy!"**

**It was too much for her. There she lay. In the sand the gun laying next to her. Nick and Archie where just shocked to see their boss senseless laying there. as the both men start to look for her Jake took the magical-mirror from his backpack. He wanted a little bit more ordering now and changed Nick and Spud back...**

**"I'm back!" Nick shouted happily before he looked at Catherine again.**

**Spud meanwhile walked to Trixie and whispered her something into the ear: "You where right about Stacey!"**

**"Why do you start to talk above her now?" she asked a little bit angrily.**

**"That's a long story... First I had to do his job, then..."**

**"You did my job?" Nick asked shocked.**

**"Hey, because me a racist will go to prison! You have to thank me!" Spud said. "They wanted to bring me to prison..."**

**"Hey, guys..." Jonathan said. "Could you discuss that later? Look on this compass think!"**

**The magical-compass slowly lost its brightness. They lose the connection with Bobby.**

**"We have to hurry!" Lao Shi shouted and grabbled the both humans who stood next to the sleeping woman.**

**"Hey, hey... and what's with her? You can't leave her here!" Nick shouted and Lao Shi got an idea.**

**A few minutes later...**

**Catherine walked like a drunken zombie back to the freeway. On the freeway was a huge chaos. But fortunately nobody was hardly injured. Fortunately nobody saw her leaving the scene so that when she arrived and woke up nobody talked to her about it. When she woke up from her hypnotize-trance... she just remembered that she followed Helen Lockjelly alone and that she left Nick in the hospital..., because his 'sore-throat'.**

**Nick, who was happy that he had his body back, looked down on the white car which drove now over a small road in a hilly area. Trixie didn't find the place on the map. Spud meanwhile just thought about his wasted time he used to think about Stacey. The compass start to glow much more when they came closer to the car. Lao Shi handed Nick his gun back.**

**"Mr. Stokes, it's looks like we can trust you... shoot into her tires." Lao Shi said before he took his own mobile to call the 'magical-police'.**

**Nick couldn't see anything. He didn't knew where the boy sat to he was afraid that the bullet would hit Bobby. After he explained it to Lao Shi the old man flew deeper so that they could look through the window.**

**Helen meanwhile didn't realized that now dragons followed her. She drove slower and switched on the radio to listen to the music. During she sung Jake could look into the car.**

**"Look's she is alone in the passenger room. Bobby has to be in the trunk.!" Jake said.**

**"You hear it! Shoot on the front tires." Lao Shi said to Nick who pointed with his gun on the right front tire.**

**He shoot. But the shot missed its target and hit the right front lamp. Helen realized that someone shot at her and drove faster again. She looked around and saw the two dragons flying above her. She pressed the throttle fully and drifted in the corners. A dangerous situation. Nick shot again, but the bullet hit just the rearview mirror. The third shoot finally hit its target and the tire lost pressure. Helen screamed when she lost the control over the car and swayed over the dirty road.**

**"Good shot!" Lao Shi said before everyone saw how the car hit a tree.**

**During the crash the airbags expanded and Helen's head land in the white air-filled bag. The crash was not very hard, but it was hard enough to confuse Helen for a short moment. When she recovered she took the gun from passenger seat and left the damaged car to open the trunk. When Jake and his grandfather land not far away, she pulled out the senseless werewolf and pressed the gun against his head.**

**"STOP!" she shouted angrily. "One step further... and the boy is dead!"**

_**End of Chapter 15**_

_**Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Nick told the others to lift their hands so they didn't bring the boy into danger. Helen Lockjelly still held the gun against the boy's head, he still remained unconscious. Jake and all others lifted their hands. Lao Shi meanwhile hid a small bottle of truth-potion.

"Leave or he's dead!" Helen shouted.

"Helen... please listen to me... it's over we know what you did!" Nick said.

"QUIET!" Helen shouted and shot with the Huntsclan weapon into the sky.

A green energy-beam shot out of it and disappeared in the sky. Everyone looked up in shook. They were sure that this was the gun which was used to kill her husband.

"Please, Helen... why... why did you do that?" Lao Shi asked and slowly opened the small bottle, so that dust came out of it. The wind slowly blew it in Helen's direction, who didn't realized it and still couldn't see the bottle.

The truth-potion didn't have any taste or smell. So Helen breathed it in without knowing.

"You want to know why I did that? Okay... He was a monster! When I became pregnant he send me away. His parents wanted that he married me because they didn't wanted an illegitimate grandchild in the house. Then he started to cheat on me. He never accepted me as person or as his wife. So I left him. But after our divorce the terror began. He destroyed my life. He prevented that I got a good job... he told my family bad things so they don't trust me now. Then I was captured because of driving under influence . And so he took me the last thing I loved: my daughter! He got her... and I wasn't allowed to see her because of him..." Helen said in anger and just held the senseless boy more.

"And what happened with the Grey's?" Spud asked and remembered what he knew from Catherine.

"Harold was a good man... he gave me the feeling that I'm a person. And not a thing you can use as dirt. When we met I was too afraid to tell him that I am liable for the accident where his wife died... why I said that?" Helen was confused.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"I... was drunk... I ignored a red traffic-light. Than his car appeared... I didn't wanted that to happen. I mean they never arrested me for it. I loved Harold... I really loved him. When I killed him this morning... I didn't wanted that..." Helen was looked like she saw a ghost, she was confused.

"And where did you get this gun?" Trixie asked. "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes... yes... I know what that is... and I know what you are!" Helen said and smiled. "As I planned the homicide on him, I investigated his clients. Then I worked for a few days for 'Freehunt Incorporated'! That this was a company which served a terror-organization was very interesting. When the company was closed I found the hideout of this organization and there I found out about your kind. I got in contact with that private detective who is one of these creatures and set him on my husband. When he found him I killed him... but then he had this fight with his brother who came from Russia or wherever... The brother fell down and land with his head on a stone, I saw it from far..."

With every sentence Helen became more and more confused. Lao Shi got slowly a clue what really happened.

_Helen is planning the homicide. In the magical-world she meets the private-detective. After he found her husband, she kills her husband. The detective didn't saw it. Later the detective has a fight with his brother who falls down and hit with his head on a stone or something else. He lost many blood and maybe died immediately..._

"I helped him to hide his brother somewhere in the magical-world. Then I spend the night with Harold... then he found out what I did and I had to do it... I had to shoot... But his son saw everything... with Junior it was an accident. Then I went back to this creature to talk with him, there I saw you and how you talked with this boy here. When I was alone with that man I said he should help me or I would tell you that he killed him, we fought and a shot came out... and this boy saw everything!" Helen said. "Awww... why did I say that all? What's going on with me?"

Helen looked like she could get a heart-attack any moment! She looked around and was shocked about the fact she told the full truth now. It was over, it was over now. The seven people in front of her start to lower their hands. With the gun Helen shot on a place right in front of Archie and left a big black hole in the ground. Archie and Nick fell down and Helen used the chance to flee. She shot another two rounds and Jake and his friends were thrown back. Helen pushed the senseless Bobby away and jumped into her car.

The hardly damaged car turned on and Helen drove backwards and then she raced away. Jake and the others slowly recovered and saw Helen racing away. She drove as fast as possible with the damaged tires. She did not have a lot of control. Jake and his grandfather transformed to hunt her. Both where just in the air when Helen start to lose the control again. She looked through the back-mirror and didn't saw the corner. When she looked further again she just could scream...

In fear Jake and his grandfather could see how the hardly damaged car drove straight in the corner and flew over the cliff. Jake heard Helen scream when the car flew down into the valley, followed by loud noise of breaking glass and scrapping metal...

In fear Jake and his grandfather looked down and where shocked. The car was not recognizable. Between all the scrap and debris they could see a arm hanging out of the car...

"Oh, my gosh!" Jake said and turned his head away. "Is she... is she..."

"Yes!" Lao Shi said and looked Jake into his eyes.

Slowly they walked away. The others also saw what happened but they were looking for Bobby who recovered.

"Awww... what happened?" he asked confused. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere..." Archie said and helped Bobby to stand up. Just seconds later all could hear strange sirens. That where not from humans-world police. Archie and Nick where confused when they saw old Russian-cars with police-lights.

The three cars stopped right in front of them. Bobby's parents jumped out of one of them and ran to their son.

"Oh... are you okay!" the father said.

Nick was relieved to see this. A united family again. As several of the magical-policemen ran to the crash-scene two others stood in front of Nick and Archie.

"Mr. Stones... Mr. Bohnson..." the policeman said and Nick and Archie just looked mad. "Oh was that wrong... sorry. Well, we need your statements..."

Archie and Nick disappeared in the police-car and where afraid. Jake just winked. Nick and Archie where still afraid when the police drove with them away. After the both humans disappeared Jonathan jumped on Jake...

"Jake, didn't we forget something?" Jonathan said.

Just less than one hour later Jake and the others stood in front of the prison. Everyone, especially Jonathan was happy when Fu Dog, in Jonathan's body, left the building. Fu Dog lift his arms and start to ran to them. It was a funny scene when the adult man hugged a dog.

"Oh... finally... my body... my body... wife's father, change us back." Jonathan said.

Lao Shi did it immediately. Both also changed back immediately. Both start to cheer happily and started to dance. For Jake it was very embarrassing to see this. But his father stopped immediately when he found several banknotes in his pocket.

"What is this?" Jonathan asked confused.

"I won them!" Fu Dog said short.

"I prohibited you to play cards!" Lao Shi said angrily.

"Hey, you know me... And I have to say: As dog, I don't win so often... but as Jonathan... I won and won and won... you bring me luck. Hey we are in Las Vegas... would you change with me ag..."

"NOOO!" Jonathan shouted loud and put the banknotes into his wallet. "When 'I' won them, they are 'mine'... I will need it till I found a new job...! By the way... what is with Nick and his colleague now?"

"Both will give their statements and then the police will delete their memories. That is very important. He is working with the police, we can't risk something. I know he is your friend but... that's the law." Lao Shi explained.

"Yes, I understand! And the other one, who has a witch as girlfriend?"

"That I don't know! The girlfriend has to decide!" Lao Shi said when they walked to his van.

The last two days where the worst in their life. But now they where over... It was over.

_the next day..._

Jake sat with his friends in a restaurant near the strip. It was busy. Jake's dad sat three tables away, alone. Jake and his friends hid their faces behind a newspaper and the menu. When Jake saw Nick Stokes entering the restaurant, he transformed his ear and hid more behind the newspaper where pictures of Lockjelly, the Grey's and the accident Helen Lockjelly had.

"Gramps he is here!" Jake whispered into a microphone.

Lao Shi and Fu Dog sat in the van one block away. Both listened everything what's going on in the restaurant.

"Hey, is that really necessary." Trixie asked.

"Yes, we have to find out, does he remember anything or not?" Lao Shi said. "And now be quiet!"

In the restaurant Nick arrived Jonathan's table. Both smiled.

"Hey, old friend!" Nick said "Nice to see you!"

"Yes, how long is that away...?" Jonathan asked.

"Almost 17 years... your marriage!" Nick said.

The both men talked happily. Jonathan knew that someone listened to them, so he was stressed.

"Are you okay,... you're looking so... stressed." Nick said.

"Oh... no, I'm fine... It's just because... I lost my job two days ago. Here in Las Vegas."

"Oh... I'm sorry... And I'm sorry that they involved you into the investigation. But they let you go... I'm so sorry for that..."

As the both men talked, Jake listened everything during he read the article about Lockjelly's dead. The name of his father was even didn't used. It was looking like they can forget what happened...

His father is not guilty. The case is closed. And they can look further.

_The End_

"Wait wait wait... this is not THE END!" Trixie said annoyed. "Spud you told me that what you found out about Stacey! That's terrible! Very terrible! What now?"

"Well,... let me just say..." Spud began and looked on his wristwatch. "In ten seconds... Stacey and her parents will get a visit they will never forget..."

"What? What did you do?" Trixie asked.

Spud just smiled, as thousands of miles away in New York the doorbell rang and Trixie opened the door. She was confused to see almost her whole school standing in front of her house.

"PARTY!" the crowd jelled happily.

"What, party? What for a party?" Stacey asked confused as a police-car drove around the corner.

"You invited us!" someone said.

"What?" Stacey said.

Her parents stood in the door when two police-officers got out of their car and walked to Stacey.

"Oh... a party! Maybe to celebrate that you brought an innocent boy into prison? Stacey Wintergrin... you are arrested!" one of the police-officers said and handcuffed her.

"WHAT!" she shouted. "You can't do that... not in front of all people I know... that destroys my popularity. Did my uncle open that big mouth of his?... aww." Stacey bit on her tongue and was mad on herself. "NOOO!" she shouted during the officers pushed her into the car. Right in front of all people she knew...

Far away, Spud laughed.

_The End_

I hope you enjoyed this story. And I hope it was exciting. Maybe I write crossovers with the other CSI-series... Please review.


End file.
